Mar de Perdición
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai, Max, Yuriy, Boris Las reglas en alta mar son distintos que en tierra, y a veces se paga caro por trasgredirlas Yaoi, AU FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Mar de Perdición - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes**: _Kai, Max, Yuriy, Bryan. _

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, shota, lemon, AU. _

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben _.

**Observaciones Generales: **_Este fic tendrá lemon explícito en los próximos capítulos, por lo tanto si no te agrada el género, favor no leer. Bien! Estuve pensando en algunas ideas para escribir este fic que les presento, y ahora quedarán con el primer capi. Deseo dedicar esta historia a todos mis lectores y lectoras, especialmente a A. C. por la inspiración (sí, me gustó la imagen mental de nuestro pequeño Maxie en trajes de marinero ¬). Ahora les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones. _

* * *

El sol de mediodía estaba en su punto más alto, pero el viento glacial que soplaba no permitía que sus rayos calentaran la superficie del mar. La vasta extensión de agua era surcado apenas por una embarcación de metal, inmensa en tamaño pero minúscula contra el espejo marino, con un incesante traqueteo que era complementado por volutas de humo blanquecino que salían através de tres grandes chimeneas, pintadas de blanco con listas azules. No hacía mucho tiempo había salido de una región peligrosa, donde los témpanos de hielo y los icebergs escondidos bajo el agua acechaban siempre, sus aristas filosas estaban siempre apuntadas a destrozar el casco del barco que entre ellos pasaba; en las aguas que pasaban ahora no habían tales formaciones, pero mismo así conservaba su baja temperatura, no llegando a congelarse por la alta saturación de sal que presentaba esa región parada y de pocas ondas. Peces adaptados a tales regiones casi árticas se deslizaban raudamente, huyendo de la mole de metal que proseguía en su marcha, destellando brevemente sus escamas contra la poca luz solar que les llegaba; las aguas azul-verdosas eran fríamente letales, su temperatura bajo cero la transformaba en efectiva asesina para quienes se sumergieran en ella.

En el frente del vapor, había un puente de mando, cuyo acceso se daba por una escalerilla metálica, y un gran espacio libre, cuyo suelo era de chapas metálicas cuidadosamente remachadas, ocupadas apenas por eventuales rollos de cuerdas o barriles de madera. Bajo la cubierta, se ubicaban todas las dependencias que componían aquel navío de la Marina Rusa, cuya designación era la constante vigilancia de las aguas patrias contra posibles invasores, armado y preparado para atacar ante la inminencia de una emboscada. Los cañones de cubierta eran diariamente supervisionados por los marineros, mientras los armeros especializados cuidaban que las ametralladoras estuvieran siempre en condiciones; los camarotes de los marineros eran todos compartidos, habiendo dos o tres por cada camarote, no siempre contando con escotilla de ventilación. Además de dichas instalaciones estaban el salón de reuniones, el depósito de armas, la despensa, la cocina, el comedor y el "sótano", como designaban ciertas dependencias minúsculas que se ubicaban al ras del casco de la embarcación y que se utilizaban como calabozos de castigo, muy temidos pues el suelo de dichos calabozos eran los que más tenían contacto con el agua gélida, por esa causa no era posible mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo sobre el suelo, mucho menos estando descalzo. Finalmente estaba el corazón propulsor de aquella embarcación, una gigantesca caldera a vapor que ardía permanentemente, alimentado por leña y carbón debidamente acomodados en depósitos. En ciertos lugares sobrantes al lado de la caldera también se hicieron "sótanos", que al contrario de sus congéneres poseía paredes que simplemente hervían, siendo posible apenas mantenerse acurrucado en una estrecha litera de madera de forma a protegerse de las quemaduras, eso cuando no sufría la víctima de deshidratación por estar sudando copiosamente.

El _Parmeniev_, que era el nombre de la embarcación, era habitado por algunas docenas de marineros suficientemente rudos y de mala índole enviados a dicha misión con la finalidad de escarmentarlos y también de librarse de algunos indeseables por la mala conducta que presentaban. El pequeño cuerpo de vigilancia estaba bajo las órdenes del capitán Boris Kuznetzov, joven y hábil como pocos, y sádico como pocos también. Poseía métodos reglamentarios de los más rígidos, y para absolutamente todos los errores voluntarios e involuntarios habían sanciones previstas en su código de conducta particular, del cual, al parecer, apenas él estaba enterado. Castigos de toda clase eran aplicados en ese reducto alejado de toda civilización y donde apenas las leyes de los vivientes sobre aquellas planchas metálicas eran puestas en práctica.

Tales castigos iban de humillaciones públicas frente a los demás hasta azotes y ser arrojado por la borda del barco, de donde se rescataban a las víctimas algunos minutos después al borde de la hipotermía. Advertencias previas eran muy raras, por lo que los marineros siempre estaban recelosos que alguna sanción estuviera pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, además que eran frecuentes las estrategias para responzabilizar a otras personas de sus errores. También era práctica corriente la culpabilidad colectiva en caso del verdadero responsable ser bien visto y aceptado por todos, y en esos casos la pena era permanecer en la fría noche desnudos y sin cobijas hasta el amanecer, previsto en el código como "ocultación de culpable". Sanciones individuales eran llevadas a cabo también en los "sótanos", donde una estadía de menos de una semana era suficiente para no querer volver allá nunca.

En condiciones tan alejadas e inhóspitas así, muchos de los marineros poseían secretamente ciertas _diversiones nocturnas_ con otros marineros. Era una cosa corriente de la que todos se abstenían de hablar, pues obviamente tales prácticas también tenían severos castigos. Utilizaban la información de "quién estaba con quién" para llevar a cabo chantajes o simplemente desquitarse de la futura víctima, quien muy probablemente estaría recibiendo azotes a la mañana siguiente de haber corrido el rumor. Lo que indignaba de cierta forma a todos, mismo que nadie lo expresara en voz alta y todo se mantuviera en conversaciones en voz baja en la parte más distante de la proa del barco, era que hasta el mismo capitán Kuznetzov tenía diversiones nocturnas con alguien no plenamente identificado. Sin embargo, lógicamente las sanciones no se aplicaban con él de la misma forma que los otros infortunados.

En aquel gélido día, podía divisarse varias hileras de marineros en posición de firmes, mirando todos hacia el puente de mando, sobre cuya plataforma podía verse al capitán Boris, cuyos cabellos platinados sobresalían de la gorra con visera. Su expresión dura denotaba que algo formal se llevaría a cabo. En una mano traía unos papeles, mientras la otra reposaba sobre la barandilla metálica. Con voz estentórea proclamó:

– .¡Camaradas!. Hoy someteremos al castigo ejemplar a dos marineros, que han demostrado ser de la más baja categoría, los cuales han practicado, individualmente, actos por los cuales son y serán repudiados. .¡Stanislaw Zeliabov, al frente!.

Dos marineros trajeron a empujones un tercer indivíduo, al parecer sometido a varios días de privación de alimento, el cual se derrumbó frente a las filas. Con las manos atadas atrás de la espalda, no pudo hacer mucha cosa por levantarse otra vez; sus compañeros enfrente no desviaron la mirada del alto, a su debido tiempo ya habían sufrido los mismos castigos y habían jurado que no mirarían al que lo estaba recibiendo, con el fin de amenizar el suplicio por el cual pasaban y no cumplir con el objetivo con el cual se hacía aquello, que era los marineros prestar atención. El prisionero se quejó débilmente cuando su rostro tocó el suelo metálico frío.

– .¡Zeliabov!. – exclamó Kuznetzov – serás penalizado por practicar actos deprimentes y vergonzosos del ser humano. .¿Qué significa eso de estar tocándose el propio órgano a altas horas de la noche, derramando inútilmente la semilla procreadora del hombre?. Es un atentado contra la moral, por eso te harás acreedor de treinta azotes.

El hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero antes que pudiera replicar algo el par de marineros que lo trajo desató sus manos y de un tirón le sacaron la camisa, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras que lo esposaron por una columna metálica, obligando a Zeliabov a abrazarse a esa columna y dejando sus espaldas expuestas. Uno de los marineros, que también hacía las veces de verdugo en esas ocasiones, trajo un látigo de cuero crudo, empapado en agua; el hombre gimió al primer latigazo que recibió en el costado.

– .¡Uno!… .¡Dos!.… .¡Tres!.…

– .¡Por favor, señor!… .¡Agh!.… .¡No lo haré más, lo juro!… .¡Ahhh!.…

Ninguna súplica conmovió a Boris, el cual miraba fijamente el castigo siendo aplicado. Después de esa, Zeliabov no le daría más problemas por mucho tiempo; leyó el próximo expediente, teniendo las súplicas y gemidos del hombre como fondo, frunció el ceño. Cuando bajó el trigésimo latigazo, el pobre hombre ya estaba deshecho en lágrimas, con un dolor terrible, después lo soltaron.

– .¡Tienes poca resistencia, Zeliabov!. ¡Eres una vergüenza para la Marina!. – sentenció Boris, meneando la cabeza.

El peliplatinado se sumió brevemente en sus reflexiones respecto al próximo que llamaría, rascándose pensativamente el mentón. Mientras tanto retiraron al hombre castigado y la impecable fila se mantenía tiesa, con sus rostros indiferentes, su mirada perdida en el vacío.

– .¡Kai Hiwatari, al frente!.

El mismo par de marineros que trajeron a Zeliabov también se encargaron de Hiwatari, sin embargo el bicolor apareció incólume, con la cabeza levantada y observando fijamente a las filas de sus compañeros, los cuales parecían desviar más todavía la vista por tratarse de él; eso no era cuestión de traición, pero sí de la mezcla de respeto y miedo que le tenían. Con las manos atadas a la espalda, se paró frente al puente de mando, mirando directamente a Boris, el cual se sintió algo incómodo con la actitud algo desafiadora del marinero. Desde un principio percibió que Hiwatari poseía un algo inexplicable que lo tornaba superior fuera quien fuese la persona que estaba frente a él, hacía uso de ese algo para que sus demás compañeros sintieran una especie de reverencia hacia él y para socavar algo de la autoridad que detenía el capitán. Prontamente puso una expresión aburrida, que el bicolor sabía que Kuznetzov detestaba que lo hiciera en su frente.

– .¡Kai Hiwatari!. – dijo el capitán, algo titubeante – los demás camaradas te han sorprendido golpeando sin debida razón ni argumento al marineroYuriy Ivanov, acto reprobable que no merece más que la pena máxima… .¿Tienes algo para decir?.

– Por supuesto… si no me hubieran sujetado, ese bastardo recibiría una paliza mayor – dijo Kai en tono altanero.

Con los dientes apretados Boris hizo una enérgica seña, al tiempo que los marineros despojaron a Kai de su camisa y lo sujetaron contra la columna de metal. Sus espaldas poseían la marca de muchas cicatrices, y Boris lo detestaba por dos motivos: primeramente porque Kai siempre estaba causando problemas dentro de la embarcación, desde insubordinación hasta peleas violentas donde sus únicas y bien utilizadas armas eran los puños, y el segundo porque los castigos nunca hacían mella en él, soportaba con un estoicismo nacido quién sabe de dónde los latigazos, fueran cuantos fueran, y quince minutos después del suplicio ya estaba en perfectas condiciones de crear problemas de nuevo. Pero para aquel día Boris había concebido una nueva variante del castigo, y ordenaría aplicárselo a Kai primero.

– Kai Hiwatari… .¡Te harás acreedor de _cien_ latigazos!. – bramó el peliplatinado.

Aquello alteró mínimamente la respiración de Kai, nada más. Su entretenimiento de aquellos momentos era hacer cuenta regresiva de los latigazos que aún debía recibir, teniendo una extraordinaria capacidad de enajenarse del dolor que le causaba. Pero algo le decía que esta vez sentiría algo distinto al acercarse el final del castigo, nunca se lo habían dado tanto. Con la frente apoyada firmemente contra la columna de metal y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, iba contando los sibilantes latigazos que se descargaban sobre su espalda.

– .¡Seis!.… .¡siete!.… .¡ocho!.… .¡nueve!.…

Respiraba profundamente en los intervalos de los azotes, conteniendo la respiración cada vez que sentía el aguijonazo de la punta de cuero mojado. Cada diez latigazos soltaba una bocanada de aire, como si aquello le produjera exhaustión en vez de sufrimiento. El capitán bien sabía que los primeros nunca eran considerados por Hiwatari, le daban lo mismo que nada.

– .¡Treinta y siete!.… .¡treinta y ocho!.… .¡treinta y nueve!.…

Al pasar de los cincuenta azotes, no podía negar que ya comenzaba a sentir un escozor terrible en la espalda, aún faltaban otros tanto como esos. Intentaba concentrarse cada vez más en sus pensamientos, alejarse de aquello, no pensar en el ardor que ahora lo estremecía levemente.

– .¡Ochenta y uno!.… .¡ochenta y dos!.… .¡ochenta y tres!.…

Hiwatari no sentía más picaduras en la espalda, pero sí un dolor escalofriante. El sonido seco que hacía el látigo al estallar en su costado fue reemplazado por otro, como si estuviera empapándose en algún líquido. Sintió algo escurriéndose por la espina, una pequeña salpicadura que recibió en el rostro y en la columna indicó que era sangre.

– .¡Noventa y seis!.… .¡noventa y siete!.… .¡noventa y ocho!.… .¡noventa y nueve!.…

Los últimos diez golpes le habían dolido más que nada, sus lágrimas se escurrian por su rostro de forma convulsiva, pero en ningún momento abrió la boca, ni un solo gemido, ni una sola lamentación escucharon sus compañeros, quienes agacharon ligeramente la cabeza, consternados por las innúmeras heridas que ahora veían en su espalda, manchado de encarnado. El centésimo lo recibió con las piernas tambaleantes, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, su respiración entrecortada y jadeante demostraban el suplicio que sus dientes trabados se negaban a dar satisfacción. Boris miró aquello con desprecio, no permitiría dejar a Hiwatari suelto sin haberle arrancado aunque sea un gemido, por eso bajó del puente de mando y cogió un balde de latón con una cuerda atada al extremo; arrojó el balde por la borda del barco, alzándola llena de agua salada y casi congelada.

– .¡¿No vamos a querer que esto se infecte, verdad, Hiwatari?! – exclamó Kuznetzov, despeñando toda esa agua en la espalda de Kai.

Un grito desgarrador retumbó por toda la embarcación. El agua salada provocó en sus heridas expuestas el dolor de mil azotes al mismo tiempo, como si incontables agujas se enterraran en sus carnes, acabando con su resistencia, privando de aire sus pulmones hasta el ahogamiento, en un paroxismo de dolor que estremecieron todos sus órganos internos, llevándolos casi al colapso, tanto los suyos como los de algunos de sus compañeros que se descompusieron al ver tal escena. Tal fue el dolor y sufrimiento que sus piernas no le sostuvieron más, su vista le falló y se desvaneció, derrumbándose sobre el suelo de metal sin que nadie le sostuviera. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Boris se dio vuelta.

– Llévenlo de aquí – ordenó, apuntando el cuerpo exánime de Kai – y limpien todo eso – concluyó, señalando las salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo.

Las filas de marineros fueron deshechas, cada uno debía volver a sus puestos. Entre los primeros de la fila estaba un joven pelirrojo, Yuriy Ivanov, cuyo rostro presentaba algunas escoriaciones y rasguños, quien no pudo evitar también, junto con Boris, sonreír de satisfacción al ver el castigo que Kai se llevó. Más atrás, entre los últimos, sobresalía un pequeño de cabellera rubia, el grumete novato Max Tate, quien había contemplado todo con un profundo sentimiento de culpa y cabizbajo se retiraba de allí, con los labios temblorosos y algunas lágrimas escurriéndose por las mejillas, secándolos prontamente con la manga de su camisa para que nadie lo notara.

* * *

_Y el primer capi hasta aquí... en el próximo capi entenderán mejor cuál es la relación que une a Kai, Max, Yuriy y Boris en esta trama. De resto... creo que Kai tiene bastante resistencia, no? Jeje!... Bien, de momento es todo, hasta la próxima!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mar de Perdición - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

**Observaciones Generales:** _Aquí les traigo el segundo capi del fic, y a partir de aquí les advierto de antemano que ya contiene lemon (o casi eso, jeje!), por lo tanto, ya quedan advertidos sobre posibles contraindicaciones. Espero que disfruten!_

* * *

Cuando Kai Hiwatari había entrado en la Marina, era porque no tenía otra salida. Después que su abuelo había fallecido, hubo tal suerte de personas que corrieron atrás de su fortuna que al final desaparecieron sus millones, escurriéndose entre manos inescrupulosas. Sus pertenencias y la inmensa casa tuvieron que venderse para pagar las deudas que quedaron, quedando aún algún dinero metido en una cuenta bancaria, el cual Kai decidió no tocar. Como nunca fue una persona que se acostumbrara a la monotonía de trabajar y habitar en un mismo lugar por años y años, decidió hacerse a la mar e ingresar de marinero, mismo sabiendo que allí difícilmente obtendría algo que no sea la aventura y la libertad de marcharse a distintos lugares a cada viaje, ya que en tierra no tenía casi nada y probablemente mucho menos personas estarían preocupadas por su bienestar. 

Como todos los novatos, allí aprendió que nada era tan fácil como pensaba. Tuvo que abrirse paso a mano limpia entre esos rudos y experimentados marineros que constantemente lo estaban golpeando e insultando, obligándole a hacer las tareas más sucias y robándole sus cosas. Prontamente percibió que allí nadie se ganaba respeto si no participaba de una pelea de verdad.

Una pelea era algo que no le costaría conseguir, ya que más de la mitad de la tripulación tenía algo contra él; el primero a quien desafió fue un individuo llamado Petrov, un hombre bastante alto y que aventajaba a Hiwatari en casi medio metro, de brazos fuertes y con una daga sobresaliendo el cinturón. Kai lo detestaba porque siempre estaba llamándole de insecto y se robaba su ración a la hora del almuerzo. Lo primero que el bicolor hizo fue deshacerse del puñal que el hombre llevaba, arrojándolo al mar, para luego enzarzarse en una pelea feroz donde casi todos los marineros estuvieron presentes e incluso apostaron quién saldría vencedor. A pesar que Petrov lo tenía sujeto por el cuello, éste estaba por debajo de Hiwatari, quien también lo sujetaba del cuello y golpeaba frenéticamente su cabeza por la pieza donde se amarraba la embarcación al muelle, hecho de hierro macizo. Estaba casi asfixiándose cuando finalmente Kai logró hacer que Petrov se desvaneciera con los golpes, manchado de sangre en ambas manos. Un grito de victoria corrió por toda la embarcación, y antes que pudiera hacer algo unas manos poderosas lo sujetaron y arrastraron.

En aquella misma ocasión, también, recibió su primer castigo. Los treinta azotes que recibió arrancaron de él vivos estertores, los cuales fueron disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo hasta desaparecer. Fue cuando ya nadie más se atrevió a llamarle de lo que fuera, puesto que había recibido su "bautismo".

Impresionado cómo las cosas habían repentinamente mudado, Kai decidió hacer uso de la situación, creando nuevos problemas y recibiendo nuevos azotes, gracias a lo cual el respeto que los demás le tenían iba creciendo. Llegó hasta el extremo de que nadie estaba en condiciones de meterse con él, en los meses que estuvo en el barco había adquirido una fuerza descomunal con la cual podía dormir tranquilo por las noches.

A pesar de todas las riñas, no todos los marineros eran sus enemigos; contaba también con personas que tenían su absoluta confianza, a los cuales pedía constantemente favores y nunca olvidaba retribuírselos. Esos hombres rudos mantenían un tácito acuerdo con Kai, evitando crearse problemas mutuamente y manteniendo callado ciertos secretos inconfesables. Mismo que toda la tripulación se divertía a lo grande con sus compañeros en la callada de la noche, el bicolor no tenía tiempo para tales diversiones, repartiendo su tiempo entre trabajar, meterse en peleas y quedarse quieto un tiempo para que sus heridas sanaran o, al menos, dejaran de sangrar.

Con lo observador que era, prontamente Hiwatari supo quiénes eran los marineros que ofrecían ciertos _servicios_ nocturnos, percibiendo que, para ambos ponerse de acuerdo, meneaban ligeramente la cabeza y hacían una señal con los dedos. Esa conducta se repetía constantemente frente al ruso, y los demás también le echaban disimuladas ojeadas pues nunca se le había visto participando en tales entretenimientos. Kai no decía nada sobre eso, en realidad no llegaba a confiar ni en su sombra para estar de confianza con los demás.

Pero sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en un marinero pelirrojo, llamado Yuriy Ivanov, el cual parecía estar rodeado de un halo protector invisible. El bicolor no lograba explicarse el motivo por el cual los demás tripulantes lo evitaban con cierta reverencia, jamás le invitaban a participar de ninguna especie de entretenimiento ni tampoco habían señales para él; también nunca lo vio enredado en problemas ni recibiendo azotes, y su piel muy fresca y sus pasos animados revelaban que hacía poco o ningún trabajo. Pero llegó a ver el modo con el cual miraba al capitán Boris, poniéndole unos ojillos lánguidos mientras el peliplatinado estaba casi pasándose la lengua por los labios. En ese instante se dio cuenta que Ivanov era el amante del capitán y que meterse en una pelea con él equivalía a llevar azotes hasta partirse en dos pedazos.

Durante una semana Kai desarrolló la costumbre de pasear por todo el perímetro del barco por las noches, de forma que los sentinelas de guardia se acostumbraron a su presencia. Al noveno día hizo su recorrido habitual por la embarcación, yendo derecho a donde se ubicaba el camarote del capitán, adentro pudo oír con toda claridad las voces distintas de Ivanov y Kuznetzov haciendo algo muy fácil de imaginarse. En el mismo silencio el bicolor se retiró, confirmando sus sospechas y guardándose muy bien ese descubrimiento, en el futuro aún podría serle útil ese dato.

Hasta aquel momento ambos no se habían cruzado, pero una semana después estuvieron frente a frente. Si Boris demostraba un interés moderado por Yuriy, éste demostraba uno bien tremendo por Hiwatari; le hizo la consabida señal al bicolor, pero Kai nada más lo miró con desprecio, rechazando la oferta. Haciendo una mueca de enfado el pelirrojo se alejó, mientras otro marinero se acercó al bicolor.

– Has hecho bien – le dijo el marinero – meterse con ese Ivanov es pedir que lo arrojen a uno al mar.

Cada vez que tenía oportunidad Yuriy se acercaba a Kai, pero al ver que no obtendría resultados concretos comenzó a crearle problemas. Sus tareas de pronto comenzaron a tener una serie de errores, los cuales acreditaban a Kai severas reprimendas por parte de Boris, cuando no era enviado a palear carbón en el horno. De todas las tareas, arrojar carbón en la caldera que impulsaba el barco era la más aborrecida por los marineros, quedaban exhaustos, sucios y sudorosos después de una jornada en las entrañas hervidas de la embarcación.

En una ocasión que atracaron en el puerto, se concedió permiso para que los marineros bajaran a tierra por dos días. Hiwatari prontamente desapareció en aquella montaña de personas que aguardaban la llegada de embarcaciones de pasajeros y de estibadores que trabajaban activamente en la descarga de grandes cajones de madera que traían mercancías provenientes de lejanos lugares, dirigiéndose a una casa de pensiones en los suburbios, rentando un cuarto mobiliado donde se acomodó en una cama y durmió como un tronco las horas necesarias que no permitían en el barco. Al día siguiente recorrió el mercado, dándose el gusto de comer frutas y otras cosas que escaseaban terriblemente en la alimentación en alto mar.

Cuando retornó, Kai fue notificado por Kuznetzov que era culpa suya que algunos cañones de cubierta presentaran fallas en sus mecanismos, por lo cual fue enviado a palear carbón en la caldera; el bicolor obedeció, no sin murmurar unas maldiciones sobre Boris. Cuando estaban todos de vuelta y en posición de firmes, disponibles para pasar lista, el peliplatinado se plantó muy derecho en el puente de mando y exclamó:

– .¡Camaradas!. Hoy tenemos un nuevo elemento en nuestras filas. Es un grumete llamado Maximilian Tate, trece años de edad, cuyos padres y él mismo recientemente han venido a Rusia y se han naturalizado como rusos. Deseosos que su hijo prestara valiente servicio a nuestra querida Madre Rusia, lo han enviado aquí para desempeñar esa tarea, la cual realizará sin ningún obstáculo y bajo nuestra atenta y experiente mirada. .¡Como pueden ver, la infinita benevolencia de nuestra Madre Rusia permite que extranjeros luchen por su causa y beneficio, acogiéndolos en su regazo a aquellos que le son fieles!. Cinco pasos al frente, novato.

Con estas palabras se destacó de las filas un tímido chico rubio de orbes azules, cuyas pecas resaltaban contra su cutis claro. Su impecable uniforme constaba de camisa de puños blanco con ribetes azules, pantalones negros y zapatos igualmente negros, relucientes, y el pañuelo azul doblado por la diagonal y atado al cuello. Por más que intentó no logró esbozar una sonrisa ante tantos hombres serios.

Para los demás marineros, esa noticia era tan interesante como la compra de un nuevo rollo de cuerda o un barril de aceite. Las filas se deshicieron prontamente al terminar la lista, y con la misma prontitud todos se olvidaron del novato, el cual parecía bastante desorientado en medio de aquellos marineros cuyas expresiones revelaban preocupación en hacer sus tareas con rapidez y corrección. Boris lo llamó aparte y le dio una serie de tareas para realizar.

A los pocos días Max pudo percibir lo que significaba estar allí. Los otros marineros lo ignoraban, considerándolo más un estorbo que otra cosa; descubrió también que los demás, en sus conversaciones particulares, se referían a él como el _microbio_, opinando que no duraría un mes siquiera. También murmuraron que su litera debería estar en uno de los "sótanos", lugar donde encerraban a los rebeldes que merecían castigo. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, el rubio no lograba la aceptación de nadie, muchas veces cesaban su conversación al verlo acercarse. La realidad es que muchos tenían la íntima convicción de que Max servía apenas de vigilante de los errores que cometían los marineros para después contárselos a Kuznetzov, cuando en realidad quien cumplía esa tarea a cabalidad era Ivanov, mismo que poquísimas personas sospecharan de él.

Cierta noche estrellada, Kai estaba sentado en la cubierta junto con otro marinero, un viejo amigo suyo apellidado Makarov, contemplando las aguas que se movían plácidamente.

– Ha tenido una mala suerte ese chico que vino meterse aquí – mencionó pensativamente, aspirando con fruición el humo del cigarrillo que sostenía entre los dedos – definitivamente nadie quiere trato con él.

– .¿Él, quién?. – agregó por su vez Kai.

– Se llama… Maximilian, si recuerdo bien. Entró como grumete aprendiz hace algún rato ya, sin embargo le evitan como a la peste – contestó Makarov, soltando el blanquecino humo en volutas – creo que tú no estabas cuando vino, te mandaron a la caldera.

– .¡Hmpf!. Algún día arrojaré a Boris dentro de la caldera para ver cuántos kilómetros hace andar esta chatarra – amenazó Kai - .¿Y a dónde lo pusieron?.

– No sé – contestó el segundo – oí que lo pusieron en un camarote arriba de la cocina, pero no estoy seguro… casi no sale de debajo de la cubierta, el único que lo ocupa es el capitán. Encima quiere que nosotros le enseñemos – completó desdeñosamente.

– .¿Y por qué no le enseñas algo, Makarov?. – inquirió Hiwatari, sonriendo.

– .¡Bah!. Es una pérdida de tiempo. No creo que vaya entender nada de artillería ni de mecanismos – explicó, aludiendo su función – a no ser que lo use de tapabocas de cañón – dijo, riendo estruendosamente.

– .¡Je!. Quizás aprenda algo con el tiempo – dijo Kai – pero nunca le he visto por aquí.

– Esta bañera flotante es suficientemente grande como para no ver a muchas personas por algún tiempo – explicó Makarov, arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo – pasa por el lado derecho del puente de mando por la mañana, lo verás allá lavando el piso. Hace eso todos los días. Y el chico da un excelente blanco cuando lo apunto y ajusto las miras de las ametralladoras – añadió, levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Al día siguiente, Kai se dirigió por la cubierta del barco, haciendo su habitual ejercicio de estiramiento matinal pero corriendo por el lado opuesto. En lo alto pudo ver la silueta de Makarov ajustando las miras de las armas, lo saludó con un breve movimiento de la cabeza; se colgó de una barra metálica apenas por las piernas y quedó boca abajo, impulsándose hacia arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y ejercitando sus músculos abdominales. No tardó mucho para que el bicolor viera una pequeña figura que dobló el puente de mando, con un cepillo y un balde en las manos.

– .¡Hey, tú!. – lo llamó Kai.

El rubio apenas tardó un segundo para ver a Kai y dar media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse. Todo el tiempo que había estado en la embarcación sólo había oído conversaciones y murmuraciones acerca de un marinero llamado Kai que, según lo describían, era un hombre sádico y cruel capaz de matar a cualquiera apenas con sus manos, agregando a las historias cada vez más detalles que lo hacían escalofriante apenas de escucharlo. Tan terribles eran las hazañas contadas por los pequeños grupos de marineros que se formaban sobre la cubierta que Max no dudó un instante en evitar a la persona en cuestión; pero por alguna razón azarosa vino a encontrarlo precisamente donde debía hacer su trabajo.

– .¡Hey, tú!. – repitió el bicolor - .¿Por qué la prisa?. Ven aquí.

El chico se acercó receloso, con pasos cortos, hasta llegar a Hiwatari. El bicolor lo examinó severamente, advirtiendo que, entre todos los marineros de aquel barco, ése era el que ofrecia un peligro nulo. Su cabeza agachada parecía estremecerse levemente.

– .¿Cómo te llamas?. – preguntó Kai.

– Max – respondió el rubio, cuyas respuestas sólo parecían darse en monosílabos.

– Max… tienes un nombre extraño – comentó Kai, volteándose alrededor del chico, interesado - .¿Es sólo así?.

– A decir verdad… mi nombre es Maximilian, pero… para acortar, me dicen así – contestó el ojiazul, con cierta dosis de temor.

– .¡Ah!. Maximilian, así está mejor… sigue siendo un nombre extraño, parece muy aristocrático – opinó el bicolor, bajando el tono de voz – pero Max… suena bien, mejor dejarlo así… mi nombre es Kai – añadió, extendiéndole la mano.

– .¿De veras?. M-Mucho gusto – tartamudeó Max y extendiéndole también la mano, no habiendo una pizca de verdad en su afirmación – lo siento, pero debo cumplir con mi trabajo – finalizó, alejándose rápidamente.

El bicolor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella pequeña figura, tan inofensiva a su parecer pero que subsistía entre ellos gracias a alguna misteriosa providencia. Sus pensamientos prosiguieron durante todo el día, meditando una forma de acercarse a ese personaje, cuando a la hora del almuerzo dio con la respuesta.

– .¡Camarada Zavarzin!. – saludó el bicolor, asomando a una puerta estrecha de metal – necesito que me hagas un pequeño _favor_…

Valentulya Zavarzin giró lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos semi-cerrados, con unas gotas de sudor escurriendo por la frente. Aquel fornido individuo era el cocinero de la embarcación, tenía siempre el rostro muy enrojecido por los vapores del fogón y estaba muy a la par del significado de la palabra _favor_. La comida que se servía en el _Parmeniev _siempre era escasa y de pésima calidad, por lo cual Zavarzin era encargado de robar algunas cosas de la despensa del capitán, cuyas llaves él tenía. Los marineros frecuentemente estaban pidiendo ese tipo de favores; para compensar el riesgo de ser descubierto Zavarzin siempre pedía algo a cambio, lo cual si lo agradaba podía robar cualquier cosa de la despensa, desde golosinas hasta vodka. Una cosa que nunca Boris Kuznetzov se había preguntado era cómo, cierta noche, aparecieron langostines asados en la cena de los marineros, ni tampoco el origen de las copas de vodka que repitieron una y otra vez.

– Veamos, camarada Hiwatari – contestó Valentulya, pensativamente – esta semana fueron demasiados los compañeros que han solicitado favores, por eso debes entender que aquel lugar que tú sabes está medio… vacío. Creo que debemos esperar hasta atracar en el puerto para llevarlo a cabo. De todas formas, dime lo que sería.

El bicolor le expuso qué deseaba que Zavarzin sustrayera de la despensa de Kuznetzov, en la cual se podrían encontrar algunos manjares exóticos y costosos. El cocinero asintió brevemente.

– Si es unos cuantos puedo hacerlo – contestó el cocinero - .¿Pero que hay de cambio?.

– .¡Zavarzin!. – exclamó el bicolor - .¿Qué han sido de aquellos pescados que he traído la vez pasada?. Me habías dicho que valían por dos favores.

– Claro que valían por dos favores. Pero se trata que tú y los demás los han comido todo en el mismo día, por lo tanto… apenas alcanzó para un día y un favor – aclaró el otro.

– .¿Qué quieres a cambio?. – preguntó Kai, enfadado.

– Vamos, Hiwatari, no pongas esa cara – dijo amablemente Zavarzin, palmeándole la espalda – sabes bien que somos amigos, pero los negocios son aparte… los muchachos se pondrán contentos que nos traigas medio barril de aceitunas importadas a bordo…

– .¿Q-Qué?. – tartamudeó el bicolor - .¡Pero eso me costará casi todo el ordenado!.

– Mira, Hiwatari, no sé con qué motivo ni para quién estás pidiendo este favor, tampoco me interesa… pero lo cierto es que, si realmente los quieres, vas a aceptar el cambio – razonó Valentulya – lo hago no porque quiera perjudicarte, pero porque la bodega está casi vacía y si se dan cuenta… sabes lo que sucede – dio a entender.

– .¡Hmpf!. Lo sé, tienes razón. Pero se trata que realmente los quiero – afirmó Kai.

– Así me gusta, Hiwatari. A la tarde los tendrás, tú haces de cuenta que rozas conmigo y tomas el paquete sin que nadie vea – explicó el cocinero – arreglamos la cuenta cuando atraquemos próximamente.

El bicolor asintió y se retiró. Durante toda la tarde estuvo pensando en el pequeño grumete… en realidad estaba pensando por qué rayos pensaba demasiado en él. Y por qué había comprometido casi todo su ordenado con el favor que pidió a Zavarzin. El olor a pólvora apestaba por todo el enorme recinto donde guardaban las municiones y donde Kai estaba afanándose en arreglar todo aquel desabarajuste de cajones de madera que contenían las balas y cohetes señalizadores; el piso metálico era cubierto de un fino polvillo gris, aquello era pólvora suficiente para hacer volar en pedazos el _Parmeniev_ con el sólo acto de arrojar una cerilla encendida o algo similar al suelo. El mismo polvo hacía estornudar a Kai, aunque después pensó con ironía el excelente motivo por el cual jamás enviaban a Makarov a arreglar dichas cajas: siempre estaba con una colilla de cigarrillo en los labios, además que tenía la costumbre de arrojar con fuerza la colilla contra el suelo, aquél sí sería un error grotesco…

Cuando finalmente Hiwatari terminó su labor, salió en la cubierta y respiró hondamente algunas bocanadas de aire fresco, contento de poder estar lejos de aquel polvo insoportable. Vio que era de noche casi, algunas estrellas asomaban por el cielo muy despejado y que aún tenía unos tonos iridiscentes en el horizonte, recordó que debía encontrarse con Zavarzin. El cocinero estaba apoyado contra la pared de unos camarotes, fumando pensativamente y con los brazos apretados contra su cuerpo; Kai se dirigió con resolución hacia él, chocando contra el cocinero y tomando rápidamente el paquete entre sus manos, guardándoselo después en el bolsillo. Luego el bicolor fue a su camarote, la _suite presidencial_ como lo llamaban burlonamente sus compañeros por el hecho de que una de las paredes metálicas de su habitación estaba pegada por la chimenea principal del barco, haciéndolo cómodamente tibio durante el día y la noche, cosa que apenas su camarote poseía. La verdad era que su camarote, cerradas las puertas y escotillas, se convertía en una combinación de sauna y antesala del infierno, dado que las llamaradas que subían de la caldera a veces sobrecalentaban demasiado el estrecho espacio.

Guardó el paquete entre sus pertenencias y se dirigió a las duchas, donde los marineros se bañaban con agua razonablemente caliente aunque salada, pues la sacaban del mar y hacían pasar por unos tubos de las calderas, llegando hasta los baños. Ya libre de todo carbón y pólvora del día, se vistió con su mejor uniforme y salió a la cubierta, donde pudo ver algunos grupos de marineros invitándolo a que formara parte de la conversación. El bicolor negó con la cabeza, mientras acomodaba su paquete en el bolsillo. Fue a la parte posterior del barco, en medio a algunos rollos de cuerda pudo ver una pequeña cabellera amarilla recostada sobre los rollos.

– Hola, Max – dijo el bicolor sin rodeos, plantándose frente al chico y causando un sobresalto en el menor.

– .¿Eh?. – dijo por toda respuesta el rubio, reponiéndose prontamente de la sorpresa y retrocediendo hasta que se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

– Hey, hey, no te vayas… no quería asustarte – dijo el bicolor en voz baja, sentándose también sobre las cuerdas – vamos a conversar.

– .¿Q-Qué quieres?. – balbuceó Max, mientras Kai podía leer el recelo en sus orbes.

– .¿Por qué te asusto tanto, si no me conoces?. – indagó Kai, arqueando las cejas.

– Bueno, es que… hay unas historias que…

– Precisamente. Son historias – interrumpió el bicolor – no deberías creer en todo lo que cuentan por ahí, Max. No te haré daño, .¿de acuerdo?. – propuso el ruso, tomándolo del pulso y obligándolo a sentarse.

– .¿De veras que has matado a muchas personas?. – preguntó el ojiazul con una curiosidad casi infantil, parpadeando confusamente.

– .¡Je!. Por supuesto que no. Mismo que algunos se merezcan, no he matado a nadie, apenas agregan esas cosas absurdas en las historias – aclaró el bicolor – apenas les he dado una buena paliza a quienes se merecieron – concluyó, sonriendo.

– Ah… - suspiró el rubio – sabes, Kai, no me gusta para nada estar aquí. Nadie habla conmigo, me ignoran y dicen que soy un estorbo. Si pudiera marcharme de aquí, lo haría – comentó, mirando las aguas y abrazándose las rodillas.

– No todo es tan malo aquí, Max – dijo Hiwatari, algo transtornado por haber oído su nombre en labios del chico – hay que pasar un tiempo para acostumbrarse.

– No es cierto que me han mandado aquí por esas cosas que el capitán dijo – murmuró el menor, con expresión entristecida – mis padres también me consideran un estorbo. Nos hemos mudado aquí hace poco, dijeron que un poco de disciplina me vendría bien – repuso Max, agachando penosamente la cabeza.

– No te pongas así – dijo con voz suave el bicolor, acercándose más y poniéndole una mano al hombro – piensa en los días que faltan para volver, así parecerá menos… a otra cosa, .¿te gustarían algunos dulces?.

– No hay dulces por aquí – explicó el rubio, sin embargo su voz tenía un reflejo de esperanza.

– Los demás talvez no tengan, pero yo sí los tengo – dijo Kai en tono de confidencialidad, sacando el precioso paquete de su bolsillo – veamos… aquí tenemos una rosca confitada de chocolate – anunció en voz baja.

– Kai, .¡hace semanas que no como uno de esos!. – dijo Max al borde del éxtasis, el tono de voz que utilizó para anunciar aquello simplemente embelesó al bicolor. La expresión de felicidad del rubio se embellecía con una de sus espontáneas sonrisas.

El chico mordisqueaba ávidamente la rosquilla que le había dado el bicolor, mientras Kai lo observaba en silencio, contemplando fijamente sus facciones. En su vida había visto tales formas que ahora le hipnotizaban y fascinaban, tan suaves y bien formadas… aquella desordenada cabellera dorada que tan bien enmarcaba su bello rostro, su pequeño nariz respingado, las pecas que hacían resaltar más la inocencia de sus grandes, brillantes y sobrecogedoras orbes azules, las líneas de su boca tan bien trazadas, sus mejillas sonrosadas que…

– .¿Qué?. – dijo de pronto Max, sacando abruptamente al ruso de sus cavilaciones - .¿qué miras tan fijamente, eh?.

– Tienes migajas aquí – dijo simplemente Kai, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre los labios del chico.

– Ehm… - titubeó el rubio, un poco alterado – y dime, Kai, .¿cómo has venido aquí?.

– .¡Ah!. Ya hace algún tiempo, es una historia muy larga que algún día te contaré en detalles. Digamos apenas que, a pesar de lo duro del trabajo y los castigos, aquí uno puede conocer lugares nuevos y aprender nuevas cosas – contestó el bicolor – _muffin_ de fresa con confites, .¿quieres?. – ofreció Kai, sacando otra del paquete.

– .¡Ah, sí!. – respondió prontamente Max, sonriendo – pero no entendí cómo uno puede conocer muchos lugares si pasamos todo este tiempo en el medio mismo del mar – razonó el chico.

– .¡Jeje!. Es un punto de vista interesante, Max… bueno, de momento no conocemos nada más que agua, pero a veces atracamos en las costas opuestas, hasta Finlandia o lugares cercanos – contestó Kai – pero tú, particularmente, tienes muchas cosas para aprender aquí en el barco. Los marineros de verdad deben aprender algunas cosas para llamarse así.

– .¿Qué cosas?. – indagó el chico.

– Si realmente te interesa, yo podría enseñarte… seríamos amigos, también – contestó el bicolor, esbozando una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

– .¡Oh, por supuesto!. – aclaró el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza y estrechando con ambas manos la mano de Kai, sonriendo abiertamente - .¡Y gracias por los dulces!.

– No tienes que agradecer, Max… ha sido agradable tu compañía. Bien, ahora debo retirarme porque mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Kai se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones y se dirigió a su camarote, manoseando el contenido de su paquete, aún le sería útil los próximos días. Entró en su camarote sin cerrar la puerta, se sacó la camisa y se recostó en su litera cuando Yuriy pasó por el corredor, se detuvo en la puerta del bicolor.

– Hum, hum… parece que Hiwatari estaba mimando a su nuevo juguete allá atrás – comentó con sarcasmo.

– .¿Qué has dicho?. – preguntó el bicolor, abriendo los ojos.

– Que parece que has estado mimando a tu nuevo juguete allá atrás – repitió el pelirrojo.

– Escucha, Yuriy – repuso Kai en tono aburrido – lo que yo haga no es de tu cuenta. Además, cualquiera sabe que tú eres el juguete bastardo del capitán todas las noches.

– .¿De qué me hablas?. – exclamó Ivanov, fingiendo una sorpresa indecible.

– En efecto… .¿O cuándo más Kuznetzov gemiría ardorosamente en su camarote por la noche "_Ven aquí, mi pelirrojo, que necesito calmar una calentura que tengo_" o "_Más fuerte, Yura, más… ah, así me gusta_"?. – dijo Kai, imitando la voz de Boris y haciendo ademanes de estar abrazando a alguien.

– .¡Kai!. – gritó Yuriy, ofendido.

– Más una cosa, Ivanov – agregó Kai, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza – si veo que acercas tu hocico a Max, sea por el motivo que sea, puedes estar seguro que vas a pagarlo de forma bien dolorosa.

– .¿Me estás amenazando, bastardo?. – profirió el pelirrojo, alterado.

– Entiéndelo como te guste – finalizó el bicolor – ahora déjame dormir.

Kai apenas oyó un violento portazo dado por Ivanov, respiró pesadamente. Levantó uno de los pies hasta alcanzar la traba de bronce de la escotilla, levantó la pestaña y la abrió, dejando que una corriente de aire helado entrara y circulara por su camarote. Hacía tiempo que Ivanov lo acosaba, Kai no había encontrado ninguna buena razón para acceder a los deseos del pelirrojo, ni siquiera el de la abstinencia valía para él media hora de su compañía. Pero estuvo cerca del rubiecito, aquello despertó en él sensaciones y pensamientos que creía haber olvidado su existencia, que ya no sentía más hacía tiempo. Mirarlo y hablar con él lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo, del lugar donde estaba, talvez de quién era y de la reputación de hombre a quien se debía temer.

Los días fueron pasando, y entre el rebelde marinero y el grumete aprendiz se fue creando una extraña amistad; los demás observaban aquello y meneaban negativamente la cabeza, estaba demasiado extraño. Pero el que más lo observaba y odiaba el entendimiento que tenían entre ellos era Yuriy, quien desde los estrechos cristales de la cabina de mando miraba a ese par, sentado sobre los barriles afuera.

– .¿Qué observas con tanto interés?. – preguntó Boris, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

– Nada de interesante – respondió hoscamente Ivanov, corriendo las pequeñas persianas.

– Hum… sabes que no puedes contestarle así a tu capitán – murmuró Kuznetzov con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras abrazaba posesivamente al pelirrojo.

– Boris, sabes que si nos pescan así… .¿Diablos, qué es eso?. – exclamó, intentando apartarse del peliplatinado.

– No tengo la culpa de que me excites así – contestó Kuznetzov – vamos, Yura, déjame tocarte sólo un poco, porque no voy a esperar tanto tiempo para que llegue la noche.

Con resignación el pelirrojo se acomodó en un sillón, mientras Boris se acercó con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro; con sus manos torpes desabotonó los pantalones de Ivanov, sentándosele en el regazo y aventurando a meter sus manos dentro de los bóxers del pelirrojo. El miembro de Yuriy era acariciado con insistencia por el capitán, al principio no tenía ninguna reacción pero poco a poco fue reaccionando ante los masajeos, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más subido de rojo y sus ojos brillaban más, Boris no dejaba de contemplar las expresiones del pelirrojo cuanto más lo estimulaba. Se acercó a besarlo sorpresivamente cuando vio que Yuriy comenzaba a morderse los labios.

– Tu boca sabe mejor cuando te muerdes los labios de ansiedad – dijo descaradamente Kuznetzov, deteniéndose en su tarea.

– .¿N-No vas a terminar?. – fue la pronta duda de Yuriy.

– Por la noche – puntualizó el peliplatinado, guiñándole un ojo.

Suspirando por una mezcla de cansancio y fastidio, Yuriy se ajustó de nuevo los pantalones, aquello era algo que Boris hacía siempre y él detestaba. Comenzaban con ese juego que no conducía a ninguna parte para dejarle apenas con las ganas y para colmo debía esperar un rato para salir de la cabina, dado que entre sus pantalones se destacaba algo abultado. No sabía por qué, pero más de una vez se encontró pensando en Hiwatari cuando estaba con Boris, sus fantasías le hacían creer que el bicolor no le haría juegos sin sentido, pero le prodigaría un amor incondicional, a parte de noches extasiantes donde el placer y la satisfacción no quedaría apenas con él pero sí con ambos, gozando ambos de sus propios cuerpos y los de sus amantes… pero Kai lo ignoraba e incluso detestaba, eso lo hacía sentir más herido por dentro y más furioso por el hecho de que cedía toda su atención al chico rubio, con quien pasaba cada vez más tiempo.

– Y luego anudas este extremo así y así – decía Kai con un carretel de hilo en las manos, mientras Max observaba con total atención – y listo, ahora puedes ponerle el peso aquí y el anzuelo aquí… ahora puedes pescar en tus ratos libres con esto, verás cómo la comida mejorará bastante si tienes paciencia.

– .¡Gracias, Kai!. – exclamó Max, tomando el carretel.

– Suelta un poco y haces girar por encima de la cabeza, y arrójalo al frente – señaló Kai – debo ir a terminar mi trabajo.

Dejó al chico en la barandilla de la embarcación y sacó de su bolsillo una llave de tuercas, con el cual abría unas cajas metálicas que contenían las piezas de reposición de los cañones de cubierta, algunos de los cuales requerían de piezas nuevas porque el aire saturado de sal corroía las estructuras, haciéndolas imprecisas y hasta ineficientes. Su mirada oscilaba entre la escala en milímetros que poseía una de las piezas y la silueta de Max, al cual no le perdía de vista un solo momento del día. Encajó una de las escalas en un cañón cuando giró la cabeza y vio al chico rubio al borde de la cubierta, siendo casi arrastrado por el carretel que dificultosamente estiraba; corrió a su lado, sujetando con fuerza el brazo del menor.

– .¡Kai, parece ser algo grande!. – gritó Max, quien a veces parecía ser arrastrado por lo que quiera que se prendió por su anzuelo.

– .¡Vaya!. Espera, déjame estirarlo – dijo Kai, enrollando el hilo en su mano y jalando con fuerza, no obteniendo el mínimo movimiento.

– Ojalá no se suelte – opinó el chico rubio.

– Hmmm… .¿ves aquella pequeña aleta que sobresale del agua?. – preguntó Kai, siendo contestado afirmativamente – no la pierdas de vista, iré a buscar algo – añadió, anudando el hilo por una barra de metal y corriendo hacia la sobrecubierta.

El ojiazul nada más podía distinguir una protuberancia saliendo del agua que se movía lentamente, a veces parecía hundirse para volver de nuevo casi a la superficie, pero no lo suficiente para saberse de qué se trataba. Casi perdiendo el aliento Kai se plantó al lado de Max, con las piernas separadas y levantando los brazos apuntó con un fusil a la presa que se debatía en el anzuelo para después dejar oír un estruendo terrible que sobresaltó al chico, mientras a lo lejos la bala parecía haber rebotado en el agua y teñido un pequeño círculo de rosado. El hilo prontamente se aflojó, Kai lo recogió con facilidad hasta el momento de levantarlo, revelando en su extremo un inmenso bacalao que sería el magnífico banquete de la noche.

– .¿Qué ha sido?. – gritó de arriba Makarov, quien le había facilitado el fusil a Hiwatari.

– .¡Tendremos lo suficiente para repetir dos veces!. – gritó a su vez Kai, señalando el inmenso pez que yacía a los pies de él y Max.

– .¡Diablos!. .¡Zeliabov!. – exclamó Makarov, arrojando como siempre la colilla del cigarrillo con fuerza en el suelo y llamando por el técnico en coordenadas y cartas navales - .¡Dile a Zavarzin para sacar la cazuela grande!. – dijo, riendo a carcajadas, mientras el otro hacía señal afirmativa.

Esa noche todos los marineros estaban expectantes para la cena, esperaron impacientemente hasta que el cocinero trajo la humeante cazuela de _consomé de bacalao a la portuguesa_ (también conocido como bacalao cocido con salsa de tomate y aceite de oliva robados de la despensa del capitán). No pudo evitarse que levantaran un clamor de admiración y victoria ante tal manjar que probablemente no comerían de nuevo tan pronto. El ruído que hicieron fue elevándose hasta tal punto que se transformó en un griterío incomprensible, mientras Zavarzin servía los platos ceremoniosamente, los marineros contemplaban aquellos gruesos trozos de buen pescado como si estuvieran alucinando.

– .¡Camaradas, silencio por favor!. – exclamó Kai en medio de toda la confusión, ganándose la atención – la buena suerte de hoy se lo debemos a nuestro compañero Max, quien ha sacado este bello ejemplar que todos comeremos hoy, por lo tanto debemos nuestro reconocimiento a él… .¡Tres vítores para Max!.

Y el azorado rubiecito vio, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, a todos los marineros levantarse y gritar por su nombre, golpeando rítmicamente la mesa con los puños hasta hacer un ruído infernal, terminando en una ensordecedora aclamación; Max sintió casi desvanecerse ante lo que veía, sonreía con expresión confundida y se preguntaba por qué tanto entusiasmo y por qué sus mejillas le ardían tanto. Calmados los ánimos, los marineros se sentaron de nuevo, disfrutando de la espléndida cena en medio de animadas charlas que parecían amenizar cualquier cosa de terrible que hubiera sucedido durante el día. El único marinero que no era partícipe de las cenas y otras reuniones era Yuriy, cuyas comidas eran aseguradas por el capitán; se suponía que eso era un secreto, pero en el _Parmeniev_ todos lo sabían. Terminada la cena, tanto Kai como Max salieron al aire libre, acomodándose sobre unos cajones de madera frente a un tubo de ventilación, cuya boca retorcida y con aletas le daban un aspecto de una serpiente al acecho. Una miríade de estrellas brillaban en el cielo despejado, era una noche de luna nueva que dejaba a la vista un rastro blanquecino en el firmamento por los luceros de la galaxia. Soplaba un persistente y sempiterno viento del norte, seco y helado.

– Recuerdo que alguien dijo "_Nadie habla conmigo y creen que soy un estorbo_"- bromeó Kai imitando la voz del chico.

– .¡Kai!. – protestó Max, haciendo puchero.

– Ahora han visto que eres un estorbo importante – dijo el bicolor pensativamente – no siempre se cuenta con una suerte así.

– .¿Crees que ahora no sean más como eran?. – cuestionó el rubio.

– Difícilmente. Digamos que… ha sido inteligente de tu parte, puesto que aquí todos están más preocupados por la comida que otra cosa, entonces has captado su estima por ese medio – razonó Kai.

– .¿Y por qué tú has sido distinto?. – le espetó Max.

– .¿C-Cómo?.

– Que has sido distinto. A ti no te importaba la comida, no te importaba el trabajo, nada de eso… y has hablado conmigo sin siquiera conocerme, tampoco nunca has hablado mal de mí y siempre estás cerca – respondió el menor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos - .¿Por qué?.

Al mirarlo, Kai percibió que el chico tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados y las piernas juntas, un pequeño estremecimiento revelaba que sentía frío. Entonces se sacó su gabardina guarnecida con fustán, cubriéndole a Max con la prenda; acarició sus rebeldes cabellos amarillos.

– Los demás pueden cuidarse por sí solos – contestó el bicolor – pero yo me preocupo por ti.

Sin poder contenerse abrazó al chico, acercándole más a él hasta poder sentir su respiración cerca. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con esas orbes azules que lo fascinaban y contagiaban de unos sentimientos extraños pero agradables; en ellas no veía reflejado reprobación ni temor, apenas confianza, corroborado por la inmensa sonrisa con que regalaba a Kai. Reposó su cabeza sobre el tórax del bicolor, permaneciendo así por largos y gratificantes minutos, las pequeñas y frías manos de Max cruzadas dentro de las fuertes y tibias manos del ruso; aquel momento casi detuvo el corazón de Kai, parecía petrificarse durante unos segundos para después latirle con fuerza, pudiendo escuchar sus latidos dentro de los oídos y pensando que era uno de los sonidos más bellos que hubiera escuchado. Sus manos jugueteaban con los tiernos y sonrosados dedos del chico rubio, apretándolos unas veces y acariciándolos otras, aspirando aquel débil aroma que despedía las hebras doradas del chico, estremeciéndole de algo que sólo podía ser felicidad en el concepto del bicolor. No duró mucho esto pues Yuriy pasó cerca, caminando con rapidez y carraspeando al pasar detrás de Kai.

– Creo que ya es hora de dormir – indicó Kai con resolución, apartándose un poco de Max y poniéndose de pie, percibiendo que el pelirrojo estaba por cerca.

Ambos se dirigieron al camarote de Kai, el cual ahora también era ocupado por el ojiazul. Lo habían mudado varias veces, antes de quedarse en el de Hiwatari había estado ubicado en la habitación de Makarov, pero como no le tenía paciencia y estuvo ya a punto de utilizarlo como tapabocas de cañón, literalmente, un día habló en particular con Kai y le propuso que se mudara con él.

– Tenemos puntos de vista diferentes – le había dicho Makarov – lo que a mí quizá me moleste a ti te agrade – completó sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo.

Las duras literas estaban uno encima del otro, había unas mantas ligeras dobladas con esmero sobre ellas y ambos eran los únicos de la embarcación que podían darse el lujo de no usarlos, dadas las condiciones del camarote de Kai. Más que eso, Kai se desabotonó la camisa y la arrojó al aire, acertando en colgarlo por la manopla de un registro que pasaba por allí; el rubio se acomodó en la parte superior sin desvestirse.

– No debieras hacer eso – indicó Kai – si mañana pasan lista, estarás con el uniforme arrugado y te amonestarán.

– Pasarán lista dentro de diez días, apenas – musitó el ojiazul, con voz adormilada.

– .¿Cómo sabes de eso?. – preguntó Kai.

– Escuché que decían eso en el timón. El timonel Adamovich lo sabe porque halló una lista con fechas.

– Pensé que no hablabas con nadie.

– Eso no significa que no escuche a nadie.

Quedaron en silencio. El bicolor cruzó los brazos debajo de la cabeza, pensativo, las llamas de la caldera convertían aquel ambiente en un lugar intolerable y lo dejaba inquieto; pero nada lo inquietaba más que el que dormía allí arriba. Lo que perturbaba su mente era el hecho de que le gustaba estar al lado de ese chico que todos despreciaban, le tenía un afecto especial que apenas daba a él, toda su atención era para él… y su incisiva mirada jamás se apartaba del rubio, apenas toleraba el pensamiento de que alguien lo tocara siquiera, .¿pero eso no serían celos de su parte?. .¡Tonterías!. Apenas se siente celos de algo que se aprecia y se ama, pero él apenas lo apreciaba, nada más. O sea, un poco más que eso, porque no podía negar que perdía las fuerzas ante su azulina mirada, se sentía el más vulnerable de los seres, sentía una especie de idolatría por sus facciones, tan sólo mirarlos con detalle lo disfrutaba como nunca. Max le tenía una confianza ciega por haber sido el primero que se acercó sin hacerle daño, y la perspectiva de que cometiera una tontería que estropeara todo eso lo dejaba atribulado; se revolvió una y otra vez en su litera, metió la cabeza debajo de la delgada almohada.

– .¿Pasa algo, Kai?. – mumuró tímidamente el chico rubio.

.¡Y esa voz!. Esa voz estremecía al bicolor. Durante el día toleraba de buen grado aquellas amables palabras que le decía el ojiazul, como sobreprotector que era jamás permitió a Max decir malas palabras, maldecir ni tampoco soltar las imprecaciones que escuchaba de los otros marineros, no concebía la opción de que el menor ensuciara sus labios con palabras de baja categoría. Su pequeño no decía palabras feas… .¿Su _pequeño_?. .¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba así?. Desde poco tiempo, pero nunca le había llamado así, apenas en su mente. Lo importante era que, lo que toleraba cuando era día, le era insoportable de noche; la voz del chico parecía convertirse en otra cosa, más tímido, más meloso, más… estremecedor. El tono preocupado que usaba apenas servía para exacerbar cualquier mal que el bicolor estuviera sintiendo; se tapó con más fuerza la cabeza, deseoso de no escuchar la voz de Max, ni tampoco ser presa de esos pensamientos que lo atenazaban al oírlo.

– Kai, ahora ya estoy preocupado de veras – escuchó diciendo a Max, parecía estar escuchándolo a centímetros de distancia. Comprobó eso sintiendo una leve sacudida en su hombro.

– .¡Vete a dormir!. – fue la tajante voz de Kai.

– No voy a aceptar que te preocupes por mí y yo no pueda hacerlo – fue la obstinada respuesta del chico, el ruso apenas sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Kai se sacó la almohada de encima y se incorporó.

– Max… - dijo el bicolor, suspirando. Se sentía en las nubes al saber que, por primera y rara vez en la vida, alguien dijo que se preocupaba por él y no estuviera mintiendo. Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas del chico – no es algo que puedas resolver. Quizá nadie lo pueda.

– .¡Pero yo quiero hacer algo!. Al menos si puedo saber…

– Los problemas a veces son muy complicados de resolverse y… no… - decía sin pensar el bicolor, sintiéndose absorbido por aquella mirada que le echaba Max – dejemos la cosa como está. Así no va a estropearse.

– .¿Qué no va a estropearse?. – insistió Max.

– Que tú y… yo. Ambos. Nuestra amistad y…

– .¿Por qué habría de estropearse?. – preguntó más una vez el rubio, confundiendo las respuestas de Kai.

– Max… a veces sentimos por otras personas cosas extrañas, que nos molestan y no nos dejan pensar bien, pero uno debe escoger entre hacerle caso a esas cosas o evitarlos, a veces es difícil elegir cuál de ellos es mejor para nosotros mismos y para la otra persona, .¿entiendes?. – explicó impacientemente Kai.

– Entiendo – dijo el ojiazul en un tono poco convicente - .¿sería como el amor?.

– Pues… sí – asintió Kai – talvez sea eso.

– Cuando amamos a las personas nos dedicamos mucho tiempo a esa persona, nos gusta verlos felices, seguros, pero no queremos que le hagan ningún tipo de daño ni que le pase cosas malas, .¿no es así?. – dijo Max con una lógica casi infantil.

– Exactamente – afirmó Kai, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

– Kai… - dijo Max lentamente, en ese punto el bicolor tragó en seco - .¿tú… me amas?.

Hiwatari no dijo nada, apenas se restregó ligeramente los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima después de esto, pero al menos le consolaba el hecho de que Max no se enteró por cualquier desatino de su parte.

– Yo también te quiero, Kai – dijo el rubio, abrazándose al tórax del ruso.

El bicolor lo abrazó con fuerza, su mente transtornada y mareada necesitaba discernir si había diferencia entre _amar_ y _querer_, o significaban la misma cosa. Pero sentía que por nada del mundo debía echar a perder lo que su pequeño acababa de confesarle.

– No sé qué tu sientes en verdad, Max, pero yo… me gusta mirarte, tocarte, tenerte a mi lado, .¿comprendes?. No sé si serán las mismas cosas que tú sientes – balbuceó el ruso, acariciando la espalda del menor.

– Yo confío en que nunca me harás daño, Kai – afirmó el chico rubio y Hiwatari sintió derretirse de ternura ante sus palabras.

– Nunca te haría – confirmó el bicolor, besándole las mejillas.

El bicolor apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Max, aspirando con ansiedad aquel aroma que solo él exhalaba y que lo dejaba fuera de sí. Sus labios deseosos de sentir su exquisita piel se dejaron llevar por el impulso, besando todo el cuello del chico, sintiendo la tibieza de sus hombros, su nuca y su garganta, percibiendo que dos pequeños brazos se cruzaban alrededor de su cuello. Sus besos anhelantes recorrieron cada centímetro de su sonrosado cutis, tan inexplorado y que se le ofrecía como un manjar a su paladar y un momento de éxtasis para su tacto que apenas se contentaba en tocarlo por la abertura de su camisa y pasar a acariciarlo por arriba, deseoso de poder acariciarlo ya despojado de todos esos estorbos. El chico rubio resolló perceptiblemente y Kai se detuvo al instante.

– .¿Sucede algo?. – preguntó con suavidad el bicolor.

– N-No… no fue nada. Talvez esté algo nervioso – musitó el ojiazul.

– Quizá sea mejor detenernos aquí – sugirió el ruso.

– No. Estoy bien. Prosigamos – insistió Max.

– .¡Algo sucede y no me lo dices!.

– .¿Pero no te está gustando?.

Silencio.

– Nunca logro agradar a nadie – se oyó una decepcionada voz.

– .¡No digas eso!. Apenas… no quiero lastimarte – murmuró Kai.

– Entonces no me lastimes. Apenas quiéreme.

Lo hizo sentar mejor en su regazo, entregándose al éxtasis de la contemplación de sus garzas orbes, tan resolutas en aquel momento y tan esquivas durante el día; acercó sus labios a los de Max, quien instintivamente entrecerró los ojos, dejando que Kai se apoderara de ellos. La respiración del bicolor, antes normal, ahora era una secuencia de exhalaciones entrecortadas, en su búsqueda inexorable y pausada de acomodarse mejor sobre los labios de Max, obteniendo mejor resultado después que delicadamente obligara a que entreabriera un poco sus apretados labios, dando así acceso a la exploradora y cálida lengua del bicolor que, con avidez, recorría todo el delicioso y húmedo interior de la boca del chico rubio, sus labios no se despegaban siquiera para tomar una bocanada de aire, como si temieran perder la perfecta disposición en que se encontraban. La inexperiente y errática lengua del ojiazul también fue a dar con la de Hiwatari, el cual, enternecido por su desconocimiento y su falta de práctica, pacientemente fue enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo, sin hacer uso de la palabra y mostrándole en la práctica, en medio a repentinos accesos de distracción en los que prevalecía sus sentimientos de placer antes que la concentración. Así y todo, prontamente el chico rubio había captado la idea, entreteniéndose ahora también en complacer a Kai con su nueva habilidad recién adquirida, complaciendo extasiantemente a quien fuera su maestro de ocasión y entregándose a los sinceros sentimientos del ruso, el cual lo expresaba a saciedad con sus besos tan pacientes ante lo inexperiente y tan fáciles de agradar a los que correspondían a sus expectativas. Sin embargo, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a tales demostraciones prolongadas, por lo que debió separarse un momento para respirar.

– .¿Te ha parecido bueno?. – indagó el ruso.

El chico rubio asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza, sonriendo. Acercando otra vez su cabeza Hiwatari lo besó nuevamente, entre sus perturbadores movimientos fue deslizando con lentitud sus manos sobre el tórax del pequeño, acariciándolo posesivamente, luego comenzó a desprender sus botones, uno a uno, hasta revelar su pecho desnudo. Percibió Kai del agradable calorcillo que emanaba esa parte al aproximarse, su lengua hacía un húmedo y delicado recorrido hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a besarlos y succionarlos cuidadosamente, mientras frotaba con insistencia sus mejillas por el palpitante tórax del menor, abrazándolo de la cintura.

– .¡No, Kai… no hagas… eso!. – gimió Max con un tono desesperado.

– .¿Qué pasa, te molesta?. – replicó a su vez el bicolor, preocupado.

– No, pero… se siente cosas raras – dijo el ojiazul en voz baja – como si sintiera cosquillas… abajo – completó, apenado.

– .¿Y no te agrada?.

– No es malo del todo – dijo Max.

– .¿Eso significa que es bueno?.

– Es… un poco incómodo.

– De acuerdo – dijo Kai, bajando prontamente sus dedos hasta las entrepiernas del chico – hagamos una cosa para que no sea tan incómodo. No te preocupes, no quiero lastimarte.

El bicolor desprendió el cinturón y descorrió el cierre del pantalón del chico, dejando a la vista del interesado ruso y del avergonzado ojiazul un prominente abultamiento dentro de sus bóxers. Con los dedos Kai lo retiró hacia abajo, pudo entonces ver que el semi erecto órgano de Max estaba reaccionando favorablemente a los esfuerzos del ruso; Kai entonces lo besó de nuevo a los labios antes de recomenzar sus caricias sobre sus pezones, ahora sin impedimentos conseguía ver perfectamente los resultados que causaba, viendo el miembro del rubio irguiéndose con prontitud ahora que nada lo estorbaba. Más que eso, el ruso estaba encantado por los entrecortados y guturales gemidos que conseguía arrancar de su pequeño, en una sucesión que solamente servía para excitarlo a él hasta el estremecimiento. Al ver que Max estaba listo, se detuvo en sus besos y lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza antes de pasar a su próximo paso.

Con su fuerza descomunal el bicolor irguió el cuerpo del rubio y se lo acomodó mejor en su regazo, de modo que la espalda del menor se recostara por el tórax de Kai, reposando su pequeña cabeza entre sus hombros y su cuello. Lo abrazó complacido, cruzando ambas manos sobre el desnudo regazo del niño, besó ávidamente su cuello siendo correspondido por unas risas algo nerviosas por el cosquilleo que eso provocaba; sus manos impacientes se dirigieron hacia las entrepiernas de Max hasta tomar su miembro, causando un pequeño sobresalto en el menor.

Con el brazo izquierdo Hiwatari lo sujetaba contra sí, y con la derecha se dedicaba a complacer al chico rubio. Mismo no pudiendo ver por la oscuridad, sentía la firme y descubierta cabeza de su órgano entre sus dedos cerrados, palpitando con regularidad y emanando un calorcillo agradable. Hacía pequeños movimientos circulares sobre la glande, causando que Max soltara unos vivos jadeos al sentirlo, revolviéndose inquietamente sobre el regazo de Kai y provocándole ciertos incómodos a él también, ya que estaba precisamente sobre su abultado miembro que hacía tiempo se resentía por no tener libertad suficiente. Entre pequeños apretones con los cuales mantenía su erección y sus lengüetazos que estremecían al chico rubio, inició con unos movimientos rítmicos muy lentos, el cual al poco tiempo produjo sus resultados cuando sintió sus dedos húmedos por el lubricante natural que producía, haciéndole difícil al bicolor mantenerlo entre sus dedos. Se detuvo unos momentos y se acercó uno de sus dedos, lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua.

– Sabes rico, mi pequeño – murmuró Kai, libidinosamente, al oído de Max.

La desvergonzada mano de Hiwatari prosiguió en su tarea, arrancándole de los más variados gemidos y suspiros al chico rubio, quien se revolvía sin parar en el regazo de Kai. Su mano acariciaba aquel pequeño pero firme miembro, el cual correspondía espléndidamente a todo lo que el ruso le prodigaba; más que eso, en los ardores que sentía Max en aquel momento movía involun tariamente las caderas, como si convirtiera las caricias de Kai en una necesidad vital. Un calor insoportable iba instalándose en el cuerpo de ambos, pero más en el de Max, quien podía sentir un extraño y vertiginoso cosquilleo en el fondo de su abdomen que apenas aumentaba conforme los movimientos que Kai hacía iban intensificándose. De pronto, el bicolor lo abrazó con más fuerza, deteniéndose en su tarea y jadeando con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza por el hombro del chico rubio.

– .¿K-Kai?. – preguntó con voz lánguida el chico.

– N-No te preocupes, estoy bien… - fue la exhausta y apagada respuesta del bicolor.

El ruso recomenzó su faena, en la cual Max siguió gustosamente participando. Lo que el ojiazul no pudo adivinar en aquel momento fue que Kai, por los interminables y fuertes movimientos que el menor hacía sobre él, acabó por sentir el cosquilleo primero y fue presa de un desorientador placer que terminó en cantidades considerables de fluido blanquecino bajo sus pantalones. Sin embargo decidió terminar con lo suyo antes de resolver aquel pequeño inconveniente.

El chico rubio sentía aquella sensación más pronunciadamente, algo que le hizo bajar lentamente la cabeza, estremeciéndose ligeramente y jadeando sin interrupción. Sus piernas se enroscaron subrepticiamente a las del ruso, mientras iba comprimiéndose más al encuentro de Hiwatari, como si hiciera ademán de huir de algo; el gemido gutural fue súbitamente interrumpido por una desesperada inhalación que el rubio hizo, al parecer ahogado por falta de aire y sus músculos tensos hasta la crispación lo acercaban más al ruso, al tiempo que una pequeña gotícula de sudor bajaba directamente de sus sienes hasta su cuello. Cerró fuertemente sus orbes, gimiendo lastimeramente al tiempo que su blanquecino fluido salía con fuerza y manchaba el suelo metálico, en una cantidad considerable que por un momento sorprendió al ruso. Instantes después aminoró la intensidad, escurriéndose nada más sobre la glande y los dedos de Hiwatari, los cuales aún lo sujetaban con firmeza; la cabeza agachada de Max no demostraba su expresión, apenas se oía una mezcla de jadeos de cansancio y resuellos disconexos.

– Espero que te haya agradado – dijo el bicolor en voz baja, recibiendo a cambio un corto gemido que tomó como una afirmativa.

Levantó a Max en los brazos, llevándoselo a las duchas. A aquellas horas de la noche obviamente no pensaba hallar a nadie por los corredores, por eso Kai decidió correr el riesgo; arrastrando los pies el chico rubio entró para asearse, mientras Hiwatari lo esperaba del lado de afuera, ya que no era muy evidente lo suyo en aquella densa oscuridad. Escuchaba el agua corriendo en el interior, pero después de algunos minutos escuchó un leve crujido metálico que indicaba una puerta abriéndose; por la débil luz que entraba por una escotilla vio tratarse de Yuriy. Kai se recostó por la pared, cruzando los brazos y esperando que éste pasara de largo, cosa que no sucedió; también vio por el rabillo del ojo que el pelirrojo venía abotonándose la camisa, sin lugar a dudas venía del camarote de Boris.

– .¿Quién está allí a estas horas?. – preguntó altivamente el pelirrojo.

– Nadie que te interese, bastardo – contestó con hosquedad el bicolor.

– Oh, pero qué indelicadeza la mía – replicó Yuriy burlonamente – sólo puede ser aquel rubio chistoso, que ahora es el noviecito de Kai… dime, Hiwatari, .¿Cómo lo has tratado?. .¿No le has dado demasiado duro en su primera vez?. – murmuró lleno de ironía.

– Escúchame, Ivanov – bufó Kai entre dientes, sumamente furioso – sabes muy bien que sería una cobardía darte una paliza aquí, ya que no tienes a nadie que te defienda. Pero descuídate una sola vez, y usaré esa tu cara que tanto cuidas como estropajo, .¡y lavaré con él esta embarcación de popa a proa!. – completó el bicolor en voz alta, sujetando con fuerza de las solapas del pelirrojo.

Soltó a Yuriy desdeñosamente después que escuchó varias otras puertas abriéndose, las palabras de Hiwatari hicieron eco por la sobrecubierta y varios otros marineros curiosos asomaron la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía. Yuriy acomodó el cuello de su camisa y soltando maldiciones en voz baja, se alejó.

* * *

_Seh! Ahora comenzó lo verdaderamente bueno en la historia... talvez más peleas con Yuriy, más lemon con Maxie, más confusión por parte de Kai, más azotes por parte de Boris, y capis más enmarañados por parte del autor! xD... espero que les haya agradado hasta aquí, y espero vuestros comentarios! Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mar de Perdición - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

En los días subsiguientes, la intimidad entre los dos se incrementó de forma considerable, al menos lo suficiente para que algunos de los marinos se percataran. Pero ellos no podían hacer más nada que observar y quedar callados, las circunstancias así lo exigían, además que las decisiones de Kai eran indiscutibles. 

El chico rubio fue siendo cada vez más exonerado de los trabajos de Boris, mientras que ayudaba y acompañaba siempre a Kai. Poseía una paciencia especial cuando se trataba de pescar por la borda, siempre que posible Max arrojaba sus sedales al mar, tratando de conseguir algo para la noche; por lo general siempre conseguía excelentes especímenes, que si no eran grandes al menos eran numerosos. Los marineros estaban más bien alimentados que antes, todo gracias al antes mal llamado _microbio_ que apenas embarcó para fastidiarlos. Las circunstancias habían cambiado para encanto del ojiazul, al cual ahora lo saludaban por las mañanas y lo invitaban a participar de cualquier tontería que llevaban a cabo; incluso el armero Makarov lo saludaba con un ademán breve, pero no sin antes apuntarlo bien para ajustar las miras de las ametralladoras…

En una de las noches, luego de hartarse de sopa de pescado con pan y compotas sustraídas de la despensa del capitán, Kai y Max se dirigieron a la cubierta, el cielo estrellado mostraba, conforme el paso del tiempo, el movimiento aparente de dichas estrellas, marcando la llegada de estaciones y el paso de los meses. Se acomodaron sobre algunos barriles de madera, escondidos detrás de un montón bastante mayor de los mismos barriles, ya que las condiciones climáticas impedían que se sentaran sobre la cubierta metálica. El aire, siempre tan borrascoso y cargado de sal, estaba extrañamente parado, con el frío estático que enrojecía notablemente las sensibles mejillas del chico rubio, y por las cuales ahora Kai se entretenía.

– .¡Claro que están rojas!. – mencionó en tono de broma el bicolor.

– .¡No, no están!. – contradijo el rubio – no puedes verlos porque está oscuro – explicó, restregándose el rostro.

– Por supuesto que veo – replicó el ruso - .¡Mira, tienes pecas!.

– .¿Y eso qué?.

– Que me gustan.

– .¿Qué cosa?.

– Me gustan personas así, con pecas. Y las tuyas son bonitas, porque te hacen más… interesante.

– .¿Pero cómo rayos ves si está oscuro?. – repuso Max.

– Porque si me acerco así, por ejemplo – susurró Kai, a pocos centímetros de los oídos del chico rubio, haciéndole sentir escalofríos – puedo verlos bien, muy bien… .¿Te molestaría si te pusiera en mi regazo?.

– En verdad…

– Yo sabía que no rechazarías – interrumpió el bicolor, jalándolo con una fuerza descomunal y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas – ahora puedo verte bien.

– Kai, yo… quiero hablar de lo que sucedió la vez pasada… - titubeó el menor, desviando la mirada.

– .¿Sí?. – contestó el bicolor, algo extrañado - .¿Acaso no te pareció bueno?.

Max se mantuvo en silencio. Kai se sobresaltó.

– .¿No me vas a decir que…?.

– .¡No se trata de eso, Kai!. – cortó el rubio – es que… quizá haya sido muy rápido. Quizá debamos… ser menos precipitados – finalizó, algo inseguro y fijando sus ojos en los de Kai, esperando una reacción negativa.

– Sí, claro… menos precipitados – repitió el ruso, como hipnotizado – hagamos como tú quieras.

– Abrázame, Kai.

El bicolor accedió con prontitud a esa petición, permitiendo que el menor hundiera su cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo su pausada y tranquila respiración; Max dio sus manos al ruso para que los tuviera entre los suyos, dejándose rodear por los fuertes brazos de Kai. El bicolor no pensaba en más nada que la sensación de tener ese tibio bulto entre sus brazos, el _Parmeniev_ podía irse a pique el día siguiente que a él no le interesaba; levantó el mentón del chico, con delicadeza, hasta tener frente a sí esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar y acariciar con ternura y pasión. Kai bajó la cabeza, aguardó un momento hasta ver que Max, instintivamente, entrecerró los ojos al percibir las intenciones del bicolor, para luego dejar que el bicolor deslizara sus labios por toda la extensión de los del chico, insistiendo en que entreabriera más su boca. Cuando finalmente Max le dio libre y total acceso, Kai se abalanzó con más ansiedad, con una avidez que casi no podía controlar, las ganas exacerbadas contenidas por la promesa de que irían con más detenimiento, incapaz de cumplir con su acuerdo. Todo se volvía inmejorable cuando el menor deslizaba sus pequeñas y frágiles manos por las mejillas de Kai, en caricias ligeras e imperceptibles que eran correspondidas por el ruso, quien también acariciaba su espesa y desarreglada cabellera dorada. Besar a Max con aquella intensidad enceguecía y ensordecía a Kai, quien no percibía su entorno por completo, cualquier cosa podía suceder que él no se daría por enterado. De todas formas, nada que pudiera suceder en aquellos preciosos y sagrados minutos tenía importancia, lo que era para Kai esos momentos de intimidad se convertían en instantes de deseo anhelante, ya que había una cierta renuencia por parte de Max en acceder a que el bicolor pasara a mayores. Se apartaron.

– Maxie…

– .¿Qué?.

– .¿Puedo llamarte así?.

– Hmmm…

– Como un oso de felpa.

– .¿Quién?.

– Así eres tú. Más un motivo para que tú me gustes.

– .¿De felpa?.

– Sí, pero mucho mejor.

– .¿En qué?.

– Que besas muy bien – concluyó Kai, robándole otro beso.

El chico rubio reclinó de nuevo la cabeza contra el pecho de Kai, contemplando el mar en silencio. Después de algunos segundos le pareció escuchar algunos pasos ahogados, y sus recelos se materializaron en la silueta imponente de Makarov, quien rodeó los barriles y se plantó frente a los dos como si tal cosa. La instantánea reacción de Max fue la de levantarse lo más pronto posible del regazo de Kai en un intento fallido de huida, visto que, para consternación del menor, el ruso lo sujetó de los hombros y no permitió que se fuera. El pecoso, ruborizado hasta la raíz de los cabellos, no pudo sentir algo menos que vergüenza ante esa presencia extraña, sus demás intentos de retirarse no fueron permitidos por Kai, quien insistía en mantenerlo allí. Makarov los miró por una fracción de segundo, sin demostrar sorpresa ni ninguna reacción, ya que de todas formas le daba lo mismo; se desplomó sobre uno de los barriles, fumando pensativamente. La absurda serenidad que exhibían Kai y Makarov confundía al chico rubio, .¿no era hora de que uno se sorprendiera y otro intentara disimular?. El blanquecino humo del cigarrillo siguió el dedo indicador del armero, quien apuntó al horizonte.

– No me gusta lo que veo allá – señaló, mientras el bicolor se esforzaba por ver.

– .¿Qué cosa?. – indagó Kai.

– Unos bultos raros. Y no son témpanos de hielo – contestó Makarov – debemos poner de sobreaviso a Adamovich y Rorizmovich sobre eso. A primeras horas de la mañana debemos certificarnos que no se trata de alguna amenaza – explicó, arrojando lejos la colilla del cigarrillo.

– Sería interesante un poco de acción – replicó el bicolor con tono sarcástico.

– No estaría del todo malo – acordó Makarov, sonriendo – no me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que disparé en alguien.

– Cuando te robaron el ordenado al atracar en el puerto – recordó Kai, esbozando también una sonrisa.

– .¡Ah, sí!. Recuerdo bien eso – contestó Makarov, riendo a carcajadas después - .¡Pero ese malnacido se merecía!. Tuvo suerte que fue apenas en una pierna.

Y riendo cada vez que pensaba en eso, Makarov se levantó y se alejó, hurgándose los bolsillos buscando otro cigarrillo. El chico rubio giró la cabeza, hasta mirar el rostro despreocupado de Kai.

– .¡Kai, cómo es posible que tú…!.

– Max, a él no le importa eso – cortó el bicolor – y, mismo que le importara, no es de su cuenta. Ahora debemos ir dormir, presiento que mañana tendremos cosas para hacer.

Se dirigieron a su cabina y se encerraron en ella. Con el paso de las horas fueron dirigiéndose todos los marinos a sus respectivos camarotes, ninguno de ellos tenían demasiadas ganas de quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, considerando que la hora de despertarse era bastante temprano, aprovechaban lo máximo que podían las horas de sueño. Apenas dos vigilantes permanecían despiertos, andando silenciosamente sobre la cubierta y listos para dar voz de alarma caso fuera necesario. La caldera de la embarcación tuvo su fuego disminuído, las corrientes marinas apenas lograban alterar el curso del _Parmeniev_ que, en aquellas horas, estaba casi a la deriva; el timón era trabado de tal forma que no pudiera desviarse demasiado del curso. Arriba de ellos, apenas otra noche despejada y colmada de estrellas, fría, calma y oscura.

Tanto Kai como Max se despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar el sibilante toque de alarma, los precipitados marineros se atropellaron en los corredores tratando de subir a la cubierta para saber cuál era el motivo. A pesar que aún era de madrugada y el cielo ni siquiera estaba claro, podían divisarse tres inmensas estructuras en su frente, sin lugar a dudas correspondían a tres embarcaciones que se acercaban surcando las aguas y que no hacían ningún esfuerzo por identificarse. El capitán Boris estaba antes que nadie en el puente de mando, gritando imprecaciones y órdenes.

– .¡Makarov, reparta de inmediato los fusiles!. ¡Adamovich, mantenga el curso quince grados a la derecha, debemos salir de su alcance!. ¡Zeliabov, corrija el itinerario y mida la distancia que tenemos entre ellos!. ¡Rorizmovich, intente comunicarse con ellos!. .¡Hiwatari, refuerce las municiones!.

Después de algunos minutos los marineros estaban todos en sus puestos, aguardando instrucciones. Escondidos detrás de los parapetos de metal, apuntaban sus armas contra las embarcaciones, esperando que ellos comenzaran el ataque, los más tensos se estremecían ante la posibilidad y ansiaban comenzar el ataque. El ominoso silencio que se cernía sobre ellos era insoportable, sus miradas se entrecruzaban intentando adivinar cuál de los tres iniciaría; las embarcaciones se acercaron hasta una distancia que los del _Parmeniev_ consideraron suficiente para disparar, lo cual hacía evidente las intenciones de los intrusos. Entre los marineros que aguardaban estaba Kai, con la mira de su fusil incrustada sobre la borda, su mirada atenta no se apartaba del objetivo. Los cañones de cubierta, situados a un nivel más alto que ellos, crujían al corregirse su puntería, marineros trabajando a los pares se encargaban de cargarlo de municiones; los gatillos se armaron uno tras otro cuando los intrusos estuvieron en la distancia límite. En la cabina de trasmisión Rorizmovich meneó la cabeza negativamente, no había logrado ponerse en comunicación con las embarcaciones. Kuznetzov manoseaba nerviosamente un lustroso revólver cargado, sin saber qué hacer; su duda fue resolvida con rapidez cuando una bala perforó una ventana de vidrio, situado a escasos dos metros de él, haciéndola añicos.

– .¡Atacar!. – gritó Boris, con voz retumbante.

Los disparos fueron sucediéndose unos a otros, en una estampida infernal. Los intrusos disparaban frenéticamente, estrellándose contra los vidrios y rompiéndolos, o bien rebotando contra las paredes metálicas con un fuerte sonido, llegando a perforar ciertas partes más delgadas de la embarcación. Con suficiente prudencia los marineros atacaban sin asomar las cabezas, pero pronto advirtieron que, tanto ellos como los intrusos, estaban disparando a ciegas, puesto que no podían ver a nadie en las cubiertas. Dispuestos a conseguir la sumisión de los enemigos, los tripulantes del _Parmeniev_ atacaban prioritariamente el puente de mando y las cabinas de transmisión, sin embargo no podían ver que los enemigos disparaban en realidad de las escotillas abiertas de la embarcación. Los marineros, entre ellos Kai, cogían nerviosamente puñados de municiones que otros marineros iban deslizando por toda la cubierta, descargándolos con una fuerte sacudida de los cartuchos vacíos y volviendo a cargarlos, disparando ininterruptamente. La euforia de la acción se hacía patente en el rostro de algunos marinos, quienes estaban más acostumbrados al combate que apenas la vigilancia; sus reflejos casi felinos en manipular tales armas era sorprendente, llegando al extremo de disparar a las tres embarcaciones enemigas tardándose fracciones de segundo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, resumido en un intenso tiroteo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, un cohete señalizador rojo estalló en el cielo. Ante esa señal Kuznetzov ordenó que cesaran de disparar, mientras se precipitaba en la cabina de transmisión; allí Rorizmovich le indicó que las tres embarcaciones en realidad eran aliadas, y que no había comunicación porque los aparatos de las otras embarcaciones estaban averiadas, sin embargo, logró entrar en la frecuencia por algunos minutos y convinieron la señal. Kuznetzov se llevó la mano a la cara, fastidiado con el error cometido. Ese error lo obligaría a llenar extensos formularios que justificaran su acción, después debía entregarlos al departamento de la Marina y esperar a que creyeran en su versión de la historia.

El bicolor estaba entre los marineros que entregaron de nuevo sus fusiles, arrojándolo en una de las cajas de madera y comentando animado la acción, restregó su frente con el puño de su camisa, algo sudoroso. Al parecer no hubieron bajas entre las tripulaciones de todos los barcos, al menos en el _Parmeniev_ ninguno fue herido. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer y tendrían suficiente tarea en arreglar todo y subsanar los daños provocados por las balas; Kai se dirigió a su camarote cuando, consternado, vio un pequeño cuerpo tendido frente a su puerta, con los brazos abiertos y la cabellera amarilla agitándose con la brisa, inmóvil y manchado de sangre.

Era Max.

El desesperado ruso corrió hacia él, tropezándose en los cartuchos vacíos desparramados en la cubierta, hasta que se arrodilló frente al chico, estupefacto con lo que veía y no deseaba creer. .¡Estaba muerto!. Y le había dicho mil veces que no saliera del camarote porque sería peligroso para él… el ruso cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos, apretando con fuerza los labios, no sería en aquel momento que demostraría su debilidad aunque las circunstancias lo doblegaban. Sin saber qué hacer, se acercó más a la cabeza del chico, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escucharlo respirar quedamente. Con movimientos torpes desabotonó la camisa empapada del ojiazul, en ese momento Max abrió los ojos con lentitud, mirando con ojos vidriosos a Kai. El bicolor se detuvo.

– K-Kai, ayúdame, por favor… - gimió quedamente el chico, quien de pronto pareció despertar de un letargo y se puso a llorar vivamente - .¡Kai, m-me duele!. .¿Voy a morir, verdad, Kai…?.

– No digas nada, Max – replicó el ruso, contagiado por los sollozos del chico también algunas lágrimas se le escaparon – no te muevas, veremos que podemos hacer.

El suelo estaba manchado de coágulos de sangre, hacía algún tiempo que Max fue herido. Kai abrió con delicadeza la camisa del chico, revelando una gran perforación en el lado derecho del tórax, casi en el hombro; no pudo ver el orificio de salida del proyectil, por lo que supuso que la bala aún estaría allí. Para ese entonces Kai se volteó y se sorprendió de encontrar a una veintena de marineros rodeándolo, murmurando y observando.

– .¿Pero qué rayos piensan que hacen?. – gritó Kai, iracundo - .¡Llamen ahora al médico!.

Con rapidez desabotonó su propia camisa, doblándolo y presionando con firmeza sobre la herida de forma a estancar el sangrado. Max lo tomó del brazo con desesperación, sus manos antes tan blancas y limpias ahora estaban manchadas con su propia sangre; sus ojos anegados de lágrimas conmovían sobremanera a Kai, no podía mirarlo sin sentirse también dolido.

– Estoy con miedo, Kai… - susurró el rubio, sus dedos se escurrieron por el antebrazo del bicolor, se restregó con lentitud la nariz – no consigo respirar bien – dijo con voz ahogada.

En ese momento llegó el médico acompañado de dos marineros, quienes con habilidad lo subieron a una camilla y a toda prisa lo llevaron a la cabina destinada a los enfermos. Los demás abrieron paso a Kai, quien acompañó al chico hasta que bajaron la cubierta y entraron por un corredor; en cierto punto del trayecto, el bicolor fue impedido de seguir por un guardián parado frente a la puerta.

– No puede irse junto – argumentó el hombre – lo que vea quizá sea demasiado fuerte.

Por lo visto, el desdichado guardián no conocía el templado y equilibrado carácter de Kai, pero tuvo una pequeña demostración cuando el bicolor le echó una mirada furibunda, digno de un basilisco, ante lo cual el individuo no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarlo pasar. El guardián tuvo una parte de razón, pues al acercarse a la cabina donde estaba Max pudo oír los lastimeros gritos y lamentos que emitía el chico, cosa que inevitablemente estrujaba el corazón a Kai apenas de oírlo.

Después de algunos segundos no escuchó más nada, Kai se precipitó en entrar. Encontró a Max tendido sobre una cama, dormido, y con el tórax envuelto en vendajes; el médico escribía sin prisa en una ficha.

– .¿Y?. – dijo Kai, a modo de pregunta.

– No pudimos extraerle la bala, no contamos con el equipo necesario – explicó el galeno – de momento logramos estancarle la hemorragia, es lo que importa en este momento. Ahora está durmiendo, le administré unos sedantes para que no sintiera tanto el dolor y esto – dijo, desprendiendo la ficha de su soporte – es la guía para encaminarlo al hospital más próximo para la intervención, cosa que haremos tan pronto atraquemos.

El médico se retiró, acompañado de los marineros. El bicolor se acercó con cautela al casi exánime cuerpo del chico rubio, su tranquila y pausada respiración no dejaba trasparecer todo lo que había pasado un rato antes. Kai lo abrazó con ternura, regocijado por escuchar su corazón pulsando como siempre, feliz por no haberlo perdido… no hubiera soportado verlo muerto, algo que casi sucedió por fracciones de segundo. Lo quería demasiado para perderlo de semejante forma, se prometió demostrar su afecto una y mil veces cuando el chico rubio despertara.

Luego de algunas horas de sueño reparador y en los cuales no soñó nada, Max despertó, aletargado. Sus orbes se posaron por la primera cosa que vio, era Kai quien estaba a su lado, vigilando atentamente su estado. Le fascinó ver una sonrisa en los labios del bicolor, algo tan raro y difícil de ver, mucho más si era genuíno. Suspiró quedamente, el ruso se acercó.

– .¿Cómo te sientes?. – preguntó Kai.

– Bien – contestó Max, con esa voz dulce que subyugaba por completo al bicolor - .¿Me alcanzas un vaso de agua, por favor?.

"_.¿Me alcanzas un vaso de agua, por favor?._", repitió mentalmente el ruso. Sonrió una vez más, en definitiva no conseguiría vivir un día más sin escuchar esas palabras amables y ese tono de voz único, insustituible, tierno y al mismo tiempo esclavizador. Levantó la cabeza del menor sobre unas almohadas y lo ayudó a tomar largos sorbos, no podía sostener el vaso con sus manos. Depositó el vaso en una mesa próxima, sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y secó la boca del menor.

– Gracias – dijo Max – auch, casi no puedo moverme – se quejó.

– No te muevas, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo – dijo Kai – por lo menos estás mucho mejor.

– .¿Voy a sanar pronto?. – fue la primera cosa que Max quiso saber.

– Sí, pronto estarás mejor – contestó Kai – todo es cuestión de quedarte allí, quietecito.

El bicolor calló, con expresión adusta. Max dirigió su mirada a su imperturbable rostro, esos brillantes y a la vez inocentes ojos parecían perforar toda la neblina de seriedad con que Kai se envolvía, llegando hasta su misma consciencia, revelando sus sentimientos que de alguna forma trataba de ocultar. Al principio Kai no quería percibir eso, pero después se encontraba moviendo con nerviosismo las piernas y tratando de desviar la mirada sin éxito, aquellas orbes garzas lo atropellaban y ahora el indefenso era él. Se acercó al rubio y recostó su cabeza sobre el abdomen del ojiazul.

– Tuve miedo que murieras – murmuró el bicolor, con voz transtornada – no lo soportaría nunca, eres muy importante para mí, Max… yo te amo mucho, mucho…

Repetía eso como un conjuro, el rubio se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas del ruso escurriéndose sobre él. De pronto Kai se levantó y se restregó con furia los ojos, secándose y tratando de ponerse serio de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de Max.

– Si le cuentas a alguien que me viste llorando, vas a pagar las consecuencias – advirtió el ruso, pero después no pudo reprimir una sonrisa acongojada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al cabo de algunos días, llegaron al puerto. Kai y Max estuvieron andando entre centenares de personas que recorrían el muelle cargando cosas, estibando mercaderías y vendiendo productos diversos; la primera cosa que el bicolor providenció fue el pago al favor que Zavarzin le hizo antes, el cual recibió el pequeño barril con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, en los primeros días que se hicieran a la mar de nuevo podrían contar con él para robar la despensa del capitán, ya que aquella era una de las oportunidades en que se almacenaba diversos comestibles en la despensa. En segundo lugar, llevó al chico rubio a un médico conocido suyo, un cirujano militar que, en palabras de Kai, "hacía las cosas con poca delicadeza, pero era rápido", contaría con el equipo necesario para extraerle el proyectil aún incrustado en el hombro de Max. Bajo la promesa de buscarlo más tarde, Kai se retiró del establecimiento para dirigirse a los suburbios de la ciudad, a una pequeña casa de ladrillos deslucidos y con pesadas tejas, sin ninguna especie de muralla y con un pequeño sendero de guijarros que conducía a la puerta pintada de negro. Era la penúltima casa de la calle, la cual terminaba abruptamente en un muro construido por otro vecino. El ruso golpeó la pesada aldaba de bronce y esperó; escuchó unos ruídos apagados en el interior, luego abrió la puerta una mujer entre los treinta y cuarenta años, de finas y bien cuidadas facciones, el carmín de su boca contrastaba agradablemente con la palidez algo rosácea de su rostro, sus cabellos castaño claros estaban recogidos en una redecilla y sus vivos y brillantes ojos gris acerado escrutaron algunos instantes por la mirilla de la puerta, antes de abrir. El vaporoso vestido de seda azul oscuro, lleno de bordados y encajes, fue lo primero que Kai vio antes de salir en la calle la mujer.

– .¡Kai!. ¡Creí que me iba a morir antes de verte llegar otra vez!. – exclamó la mujer, visiblemente emocionada.

– .¿Cómo van las cosas, Lyuda?. – dijo Kai, abrazándola con firmeza – no esperaba llegar tan temprano, pero sucedieron muchas cosas.

– .¿De veras?. ¡Sí que me los contarás todo!. – replicó la mujer, sonriendo - .¡Pero vamos, entra, entra!. En verdad que no esperaba que vinieras, no observes todo el desastre.

– .¿Y los negocios?. – indagó Kai, mirando la penumbrosa sala donde entraba, bastante familiar para él. Lyuda se dirigió a la cocina, se escuchaban unos sonidos metálicos.

– Van bien como siempre – contestó la mujer, trayendo unos vasos humeantes – llegas para el té. Las chicas están más ocupadas que nunca con los clientes – replicó Lyuda, depositando la bandeja sobre la mesita.

– Más todavía ahora que varios barcos atracaron – observó el bicolor.

– .¡Precisamente!. Y el punto es que los clientes son cada vez más exigentes, .¡imagínate que sólo prefieren a las más jovencitas!. Son las más inexperientes… la mayor de todas tiene veinticinco, complace que es una maravilla, sin embargo va decayendo su clientela. Son cosas del negocio – comentó la mujer.

– He venido aquí, Lyuda, para pedirte un favor… - empezó el bicolor.

– .¿Favor?. .¡Espera, no me digas!. ¿Vienes para quedarte?. – interrumpió la mujer.

– Así es. Voy a quedarme un rato en tierra, y necesitaba un cuarto para rentar, como la vez pasada. Pero esta vez voy a quedarme un tiempo más largo, entonces tú dirás cuánto será – explicó el ruso.

– Hmmm… por ser a ti, haré el mismo precio que la vez anterior. Y supongo que vas a necesitar descansar, .¿qué tal la compañía de una de nuestras mejores chicas?. – sugirió Lyuda, con tono sugestivo.

– Oh, no, gracias – declinó cortésmente Kai – además, debe haber más de un lecho en el cuarto, ya que vendrá otra persona conmigo.

– .¿Otra persona?. – repitió Lyuda, recelosa – espero que no cause problemas, Kai. Sabes bien que aquí no queremos problemas con la policía y cosas parecidas.

– No causará ningún problema – aseguró el bicolor – es un pequeño grumete, llamado Max – comentó animosamente.

– .¿Grumete?. – dijo la mujer – no recuerdo que hubiera alguno en la tripulación de tu barco.

– Entró recientemente – replicó Kai.

Acto seguido puso a describirlo, y lo hizo con suficiente entusiasmo que Lyuda se percató de que no eran tan "amigos"como podría suponerlo; asintió enfáticamente ante todas las aseveraciones del ruso, quien parecía tener un interés especial en describir todas las situaciones que pasó junto al grumete.

– Quizá el ofrecimiento de nuestra funcionaria haya sido innecesario – comentó ambíguamente la mujer – pero de cualquier forma, queda en abierto la oferta…

– Ahora debo ir a buscarlo – afirmó Kai, levantándose – lo dejé en el médico, pero ya habrá terminado. Mientras tanto puedes arreglar el cuarto.

El bicolor se retiró de la casa, caminó algunas cuadras hasta llegar al vetusto edificio de piedra, en cuya escalinata estaba sentado Max con el brazo derecho medio levantado. Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro, corrió hasta llegar al encuentro de Kai, quien lo abrazó cariñosamente.

– .¡No sabes cómo fue horrible, Kai!. – dijo el chico rubio, señalándose el brazo – primero me congeló la herida, después metió unas pinzas dentro de ella, y por último cosió. Mira, me dio la bala para que lo guardara – dijo, mostrándole el objeto que guardaba en el bolsillo.

– .¡Vaya!. Debió de ser horrible… no has llorado, .¿verdad?. – preguntó el bicolor, mientras rodaba el proyectil en la palma de la mano, siendo contestado negativamente por el rubio – eres muy valiente, Maxie – agregó Kai, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara, mientras le revolvía los cabellos amarillos.

– .¿Dónde iremos ahora?. – preguntó el chico, caminando al lado de Kai por las callejuelas.

– Ya he conseguido el cuarto donde quedaremos – contestó el bicolor, apuntando al final de la calle – quedaremos allá lo suficiente para que te recuperes bien.

– Pero quince días es muy poco tiempo – dijo Max, aludiendo al permiso que se concedían a los marinos para quedar en tierra.

– Rorizmovich extendió nuestro plazo a tierra por treinta días – contestó el bicolor, guiñándole un ojo – no creo que Boris dé por nuestra falta en todo este tiempo. De todas formas, los pases ya están firmados.

– .¿Es alguna casa de pensión donde vamos a quedar?. – inquirió el rubio.

– .¡Ah!. No, será en la casa de una conocida, llamada Lyuda. Verás que es una persona muy buena, casi una madre – contestó Kai.

– .¿A qué se dedica?. – preguntó Max nuevamente.

– Se dedica a… a… - titubeó el bicolor, tratando de escoger las palabras – es propietaria de una _maison de tolerànce_.

– .¿Y eso es…?.

– Un lugar donde… los hombres van a divertirse – replicó Kai, a falta de otras alternativas.

– .¡Kai!. ¿Podemos ir también?. – preguntó Max con un tono que no traslucía la menor malicia.

– .¡Pero claro que no!. – exclamó el bicolor, alterado – quiero decir… se necesita tener más edad para ir, y tú no tienes – contestó, más calmo – haces demasiadas preguntas, Max.

– Debe ser de lo más aburrido un lugar donde sólo hayan adultos – replicó el ojiazul, pensativo.

– Sí, debe ser terrible – contestó Kai, deseoso de poner punto final al asunto.

Golpearon la puerta repetidas veces, hasta que Lyuda vino abrir. La mirada de la mujer pasó de Kai hacia Max, que hacía gala de una expresión sonriente y amistosa, luego volvió a mirar a Kai; en sus descripciones el bicolor se olvidó de citar el detalle de que Max era algo… más bajo con respecto a Kai. Pero quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando el ojiazul le extendió la mano izquierda, a falta de la otra por estar lastimada, ofreciéndola a modo de saludo.

– .¡Mucho gusto!. Mi nombre es Max – afirmó el chico, regalando una de sus exclusivas sonrisas.

– .¿Con que tú eres Max?. El gusto es todo mío – replicó la mujer, dando su mano a besar - .¡pero mira cómo es caballeroso!. Por favor, entren.

Los ojillos avizores de la mujer se detuvieron en contemplar al recién llegado, con curiosidad. "_Carne fresca_", pensó la mujer para sus adentros; a pesar de del incómodo dolor que le causaban los puntos y los apretados vendajes, Max aún así no exhibía otra cosa que su feliz expresión, la misma que se daría frente a un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Lyuda hizo sentar a sus invitados a la mesa, sin embargo Kai se excusó, recordando tener asuntos pendientes en el centro.

– Cuídalo bien, Lyuda – recomendó el bicolor antes de retirarse.

En el centro de la ciudad, compró algunas frutas de la estación con el poco ordenado que le había sobrado, separando algunos billetes para otro propósito. Su siguiente ruta fue la del médico, a quien aún le debía los honorarios por la intervención en Max. También a él preguntó cuál había sido la reacción del rubio ante eso.

– .¿Si ha llorado?. ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Hizo un escándalo monumental!. No iba permitir de ninguna forma que le suture la herida, a pesar de estar insensibilizado. Tuve que aletargarlo un poco con algo de cloroformo, y hacer que dos asistentes lo sujetaran – contestó el médico.

Haciendo una mueca de burla el ruso se retiró del edificio, rumbo a la casa de Lyuda. Allí encontró a ambos sentados, la mujer en un sofá y el rubio en una silla alta, balanceando animosamente las piernas y asintiendo con la cabeza.

– .¿De vuelta?. – dijo la mujer – oh, Kai, es un chico simplemente maravilloso – agregó, señalando a Max - .¡tan inteligente y tan bien parecido!. – comentó, haciendo que el menor sonriera avergonzado.

– .¡Je!. Hablar es su pasatiempo favorito – replicó Kai – .¿no es así, señor "_yo no he llorado_"? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Max y entrecerrando los ojos.

Por toda respuesta el menor bajó la cabeza, apenado. El bicolor meneó la cabeza, restándole importancia al hecho, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, detrás de Lyuda. Allí los inmensos peroles de hierro hervían, despedían unos aromas espléndidos aunque desconocidos para Kai. Destapó inquisitivamente las ollas, mirando el extraño contenido.

– .¿Qué es esto?. – preguntó el bicolor, sorprendido.

– .¡Ah!. Es una receta nueva – contestó la mujer – hay que cocinar algo especial para el precioso.

– .¿Para el… precioso?. – inquirió Kai.

– .¡Sí!. Es como llamo a Max – contestó alegremente la mujer – como un querubín caído del cielo… .¿no es así, _precioso_?. – dijo, alzando la voz hasta llegar a la sala.

– Ahm… pues sí – respondió una voz apenada.

– .¡Y tan educado, Kai!. Deberías tratar de imitarlo, ni que sea algunas veces – reprendió Lyuda, con seriedad.

– Creo que… lo llevaré para conocer la habitación – dijo Kai, dudoso, y se retiró de la cocina.

Condujo a Max por el corredor hasta el exterior, al fondo del patio se veía una pequeña construcción con una puerta en el medio y dos ventanas cubiertas por cortinas. Kai sacó la llave del bolsillo, entrando en el cuarto muy limpio y con las dos camas como había pedido. Empujó al rubio dentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

– .¿Qué rayos le has dicho a Lyuda?. – preguntó el bicolor en tono disgustado – para andarse con _mi precioso_ de aquí para allá… .¿qué?.

– N-Nada – titubeó el rubio – apenas conversamos, nada más.

– Estaré atento a esas conductas – mencionó Kai de forma amenazante, arreglando las cortinas.

– .¿Estás celoso, Kai?. – preguntó Max con una simplicidad tremenda.

– Se da el caso que _sí_ estoy – respondió el ruso en el mismo tono – no quiero que nada malo te pase.

– .¡Ah!. Fue genial hablar con ella de todo lo que ya hemos pasado juntos – comentó repentinamente el ojiazul.

– .¿Q-Qué?. – tartamudeó el bicolor, alterándose - .¿le has contado… todo?. – agregó, temiendo conocer la respuesta.

– Ajá. Todo, todo… .¡todito!. – afirmó Max, asintiendo con exageración.

– Max, eso es… - murmuró Kai, empalideciendo totalmente.

– .¡Eso es chistoso!. – completó Max, riendo a carcajadas después – claro que no he dicho nada, Kai… pero deberías verte al espejo, .¡te descompusiste todo!. – agregó, riendo más.

– No me gusta que juegues así – advirtió Kai, suspirando aliviado – que lo sepan no es problema, pero no es necesario que lo sepan – observó.

El rubio se levantó prestamente del lecho, usó su brazo sano hasta empujar las camas a un costado, arrimándolas una contra otra. Kai lo observó, intrigado.

– .¿Qué haces?. – preguntó.

– Si no ponemos así no podré abrazarte de noche – respondió Max, con una expresión que derretía por completo al ruso, literalmente. .¿Cómo sería posible reprenderlo más por sus jugarretas cuando hacía eso?.

Levantó al rubio y lo hizo sentar sobre sus piernas.

– Eres mi Maxie… - dijo con ternura, estuvo a punto de atrapar los labios del rubio para besarlos cuando escuchó la voz de Lyuda llamándolos para la cena. Kai se sintió enfadado por tal interrupción, pero de todas formas lo besó con fugacidad, agitando el puño cerrado en señal de enfado – no podía ser mejor – repuso Kai, abiendo la puerta acompañado del chico.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mar de Perdición - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

**Observaciones Generales:** _Este capi contiene lemon, de modo que si no les gusta, no lean. Espero que disfruten!_

* * *

– .¡Agh!.… n-no, Boris, p-por favor… 

– .¿Qué pasa, Yuriy?. Siempre te ha gustado así… .¿Acaso cambiaste de preferencias?.

– .¡Agh!.

Brazos iban y venían sobre las espaldas del peliplatinado. Algunas veces los lastimaban, arañándolo sin consideración, pero él apenas sentía un placer implícito en lastimar y ser retribuído de esa forma. Los fuertes brazos de Boris rodeaban el cuerpo sometido de Yuriy, arrancándole gemidos, suspiros, jadeos, mientras avanzaba sin cesar en sus adentros, sintiendo el exquisito placer que apenas el pelirrojo había conseguido darle: el de embestirlo y al mismo tiempo sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus costados, gimiendo desesperado, entre pedidos de que se detuviera y súplicas de que continuara. La furia por sentir con más intensidad se exacerbaba al mirar las crispadas expresiones del pelirrojo, tan suaves y bien cuidadas que se le aparecían ahora con la mirada turbia, las azules y resplandecientes orbes humedeciéndose, sus mejillas enrojecidas, la sudorosa y perlada frente, su voz atragantada y pastosa. Y era tan fácil someterlo, tan fácil extraer de él más placer que lo necesario, embriagándose en su cuerpo, escuchando sus estertores y gemidos hasta caer vencido por el sueño y abrazarse a su cuello para dormirse al calor de su respiración y despertar, al día siguiente, para hacerlo una y otra, y otra y otra vez… Kuznetzov nunca pensó en el pelirrojo en términos del amor verdadero, apenas como un esclavo suyo, como alguien que le debía un favor todas las noches y que debía ser cuidado para que no cayera en brazos de otras personas. Era celoso en extremo con Yuriy, pero lo que en verdad el pelirrojo quería y anhelaba, eso nunca le era concedido.

Boris hizo un último movimiento, mordiéndose los labios del más escalofriante placer que pudiera sentir, sintiendo estremecerse cuando su fluido seminal invadía con cierta y deliberada lentitud el interior del pelirrojo, prolongando lo máximo posible aquel extasiante momento. Finalmente soltó un jadeo, satisfecho, y se apartó de Yuriy. El pelirrojo se volteó, con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza, aquella fue más una ocasión donde Boris disfrutó enteramente del acto, sin preocuparse siquiera en complacer al propio Yuriy, quien exhausto tuvo que disimular, como siempre, la frustración de no haber sentido casi nada. El peliplatinado se puso la camisa, volteándose para mirar al pelirrojo.

– Y tú, .¿por qué no te vistes?. – increpó Kuznetzov – se hace tarde para ir a la ciudad.

En silencio Yuriy tomó sus ropas, vistiéndose con descuido. Siempre estaba prometiéndose mentalmente que aquella sería la última vez que se sometería a los deseos de Boris, sin embargo, llegaba la noche, y de nueva cuenta estaba en sus brazos… .¿Y por qué hacía eso?. Simplemente, para que no sufrir los castigos, talvez hasta trasladarse a otra embarcación. .¿Y por qué no huía del _Parmeniev_, desapareciendo de todos?. La única razón era que Kai estaba allí. Tenía esperanzas irracionales de que algún día, si es que ese día llegaba, el bicolor iba corresponderle, se daría cuenta de que él, Yuriy, lo esperaba, lo quería, lo deseaba. Ese deseo era patente cuando estaba junto a Boris, y cuando pensaba que Kai nunca sería así con él… nunca había estado con Kai para tener certeza de esa idea, pero sus fantasías suplantaban cualquier oposición. Kai necesitaba darse cuenta de que Yuriy estaba allí, necesitándolo, deseando ser casi rescatado de las manos tiranas de Boris; eso nunca sucedería, no mientras Max estuviera por cerca para obstaculizar su camino.

Precisamente en aquellos momentos el bicolor salió con el rubio, paseando por los alrededores de la casa donde habitaban. Era el segundo día que estaban libres, por lo que Kai decidió entrar en una taberna cercana, acompañado de Max; dejó al menor sentado en una de las mesas y fue a la barra, de donde volvió con dos vasos conteniendo un líquido transparente.

– .¿Qué es esto?. – indagó Max, mirando el contenido del vaso.

– Para mí, vodka. Y para ti, agua quinada – contestó Kai. Antes de tomar su vaso, el rubio le dio un inmenso trago a su vaso, para luego cerrar con fuerza los ojos y escupir violentamente su contenido.

– .¡Aggghhh!. – escupió Max con desespero - .¡Arde, arde, arde!.

– .¡Ups!. Creo que confundí los vasos – repuso Kai, sonriendo – mira, este es el tuyo… el mío es ese que acabas de darle una tragada…

Al poco rato el bicolor encontró un viejo amigo sentado al mostrador, se dirigió para conversar con él y antes de hacerlo dejó a Max en la mesa, advirtiéndole que no tardaría y que no saliera de allí. Sin embargo, los minutos corrían y el impaciente rubio se inquietaba en la silla, Kai estaba tardándose demasiado. Pensó que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta por los alrededores y volver sin que el bicolor se enterara y salió a la oscura calle. Habían pocas personas caminando por esas horas, una casa ubicada frente a las puertas de la taberna tenía las ventanas y puertas entreabiertas, se podían divisar personas moviéndose cautelosamente en su interior, alumbradas por la mortecina luz de lámparas. En el segundo piso pudo ver a Lyuda, quien asomó la cabeza brevemente y luego entró. Max decidió entrar en la casa, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y atisbó dentro, en silencio. Voces dispersas susurraron dentro del aposento, todas eran femeninas.

– .¡Mira, viene alguien!. – dijo una de ellas.

– .¿Cliente?. – preguntó otra.

– Vamos, por favor, entre – terció otra voz, más fuerte. El chico hizo ademán de entrar, andando despacio, intimidado por escuchar voces y no ver los rostros. Pero al recorrer todo el tramo poco iluminado, entró en un salón claro, y allí tuvo la consternadora visión de quince o más señoritas en pocas prendas, todas juntas y sonrientes. La primera impresión que Max tuvo fue que entró en el lavabo de señoras, y se ruborizó en extremo.

– .¡Oh, mira!. Es apenas un niño – comentó una de ellas.

– Pero de todos, creo que fue el mejor fabricado – comentó otra, riendo.

– Hola, pequeño, .¿cómo te llamas?. – dijo otra, acercándose a Max.

– M-Mi nombre es… es… - tartamudeaba el rubio, petrificándose al sentir los dedos de la mujer acariciándole las mejillas, alterándolo más y más – es… yo soy… Maximilian… o sea… Max…

– .¿Max?. Hum, hermoso nombre… tanto como lo eres tú – agregó la mujer - .¿Es muy lindo, no lo creen, chicas?. – agregó en voz alta, a lo cual siguió un coro afirmativo de voces, el rubio estaba con suficientes ganas para salir de allí, pero de pronto todas lo acorralaron.

– .¿De dónde eres, marinero?. – preguntó otra, de la cual pudo sentir el ojiazul con claridad la respiración en su cuello, causándole escalofríos.

– Y-Yo soy…

– .¡No espera!. Mira – interrumpió otra.

– .¿Q-Qué?. – dijo Max, volteando la cabeza.

– .¿No te dije?. Tiene ojos azules – dijo la mujer, codeando a otra - .¿Sabes que tienes ojos muy bonitos, chico?. – añadió, siguiéndose un trío de suspiros acongojados, a modo de afirmación.

– G-Gracias y…

– .¡No, no!. .¿Puedo tocarlos?. – mencionó más otra, volteándolo con brusquedad.

– .¿Tocar… qué?. – preguntó Max, abrumado.

– Chicas, díganme si no es verdad – afirmó, tomando la cabeza de Max y mostrándolo a todas - .¿no es cierto que estas pecas lo hacen tan más tierno?. – preguntó, a lo cual un grupo de chillidos casi histéricos ensordeció al ojiazul.

– P-Perdonen, pero yo debo… - se excusó Max, luego de que sintió más de media docena de manos recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, oído todas sus cualidades físicas y sentido todos los niveles de vergüenza.

– .¿Escucharon eso, chicas?. Dijo "perdonen"… .¡Hermoso como querubín, y educado como uno!. – dijo otra, con la consiguiente aprobación ruidosa de las demás.

Por esos momentos el bicolor miraba de un lado a otro de la calle, buscando con impaciencia a Max. Se había despedido de su amigo y al darse vuelta se percató de que no estaba más allí; el ruído que salía del salón frente a la taberna llamó su atención y decidió entrar, conocía el lugar pues era la "casa de señoritas"que Lyuda administraba. Y se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrar a Max rodeado por todas ellas, sentado en un diván mientras le susurraban cumplidos que lo sonrojaban y propuestas subidas de tono que lo sonrojaban más todavía, además que unas manos ocasionalmente le acariciaban los cabellos, el rostro o cualquier otra parte. Con un rostro inexpresivo el bicolor se acercó, cuando se percataron de su presencia las mujeres se apartaron, asustadas, viendo a Kai tomando de la mano al rubio y llevándolo sin decir palabra. En cierta forma Max estaba feliz de ver a Kai allí, salvándolo de todas esas manos que no le permitían más retirarse del lugar. Iba expresar su agradecimiento, mientras ya estaban en la calle, cuando el bicolor se volteó y lo reprendió con dureza.

– .¿Qué te había dicho respecto a no salir, eh?. – repuso Kai, enfadado - .¿Pero tú acaso me escuchas?. .¡No, qué va!. .¡Vamos esperar a que Kai venga!. .¿No es así?. .¡Cuando yo digo que no debes hacer algo, entonces no lo hagas!. .¡Odio cuando me hacen repetir las cosas!. .¿Y sabes qué clase de personas son las que me fastidian?. .¡Siempre esas personas son…!.

El estallido de furia del bicolor se disipó totalmente al contemplar al rubio quien, en silencio, sollozaba con la cabeza gacha. Suspiró hondamente antes de agacharse y tomar del mentón a Max, secándole las mejillas de las lágrimas, besó ambas mejillas antes de abrazarlo, sintiendo los brazos del rubio enroscándose alrededor de su cuello.

– .¡Lo siento, Kai, lo siento!. – gemía el menor, sumamente apenado.

– N-No es para tanto, Max – declaró Kai, sereno – apenas… no quiero que te pase nada malo. No hagas más eso la próxima vez, .¿de acuerdo?.

Por toda respuesta el menor asintió la cabeza, restregándose los ojos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era el vigésimo quinto día de su permiso, y afuera llovía a cántaros, el agua se despeñaba con toda fuerza sobre los rojizos tejados. Durante todo el periodo que le fue concedido, Kai y Max fueron a todos los lugares posibles e hicieron todas las cosas que pudieron imaginar… o casi todas ellas. El viento azotaba con insistencia las ramas de un árbol cerca de la habitación de Kai, haciendo con que algunos de sus gajos golpearan rítmicamente sobre las canaletas de hierro, mientras el agua se escurría con estrépito por ellas. El bicolor decidió retirarse más temprano a su habitación, teniendo en vista que no habían muchas posibilidades de salir a algún lugar, dejando a Max en la pequeña sala de Lyuda. De un tirón se sacó la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en paños menores; se recostó en el lecho que siempre daba cabida a ambos, pensativo, la noche era propicia para tales meditaciones.

.¿Cuándo podría enseñar al chico rubio ciertas cosas?. Era lo que se preguntaba Kai, con la almohada sobre los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no habían hecho nada de muy interesante, y aquella vez que lo hizo estremecerse en sus brazos, .¡ah, espléndidos momentos!., pero parecían haber pasado un siglo sobre ellos. Kai necesitaba acción, pero se perdía en devaneos sobre lo correcto e incorrecto de eso; .¿comprendería Max eso?. Confiaba tanto en él, que talvez pensara que tales cosas constituían un verdadero atentado a su ciega confianza, en ese momento Kai lo perdería todo. .¿Pero cómo saber si podría, preguntándoselo, quizá?. Esfuerzo inútil, quizá accedería, para luego arrepentirse después. y el bicolor se sentía tan… necesitado, no en el sentido vulgar de la palabra, pero sí… .¡Al diablo con definiciones!. En el momento correcto sabría qué hacer, pero no atinaba a ver si ese momento había llegado o si pasó. Escuchó un rechinido en la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados vio que era Max, entrando de puntillas.

El rubio pensaba que Kai estaba dormido, de modo que ingresó dentro de la habitación sin hacer ruído, desvistiéndose tan cuidadosamente como siempre lo hacía, mientras el ojo ávido de Kai lo seguía, silencioso, observando su espalda desnuda, sus piernas tan blancas, sus brazos… el rubio hurgó entre sus cosas y sacó unos pijamas largos, de color azul celeste con diseños de nubecitas blancas, poniéndoselos después. Al ruso aquello se le figuró tan bello y enternecedor que no pudo evitar hablar:

– Nunca te había visto con esos pijamas.

– .¿Eh?. P-Pensé que estabas durmiendo – replicó Max, volteándose – y esto… bueno, es que nunca me los puse – repuso.

– Pero te ves bien con ellos – opinó Kai, las orbes del bicolor brillaban con cada relampagueo afuera. Cruzó los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

– .¿Sí?. – propuso tímidamente Max, ruborizándose.

Kai hizo un ademán, Max se acomodó a su lado, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Kai. El bicolor acarició el tórax del menor, el suave y tibio tacto que percibía sobre la tela del pijama ponía escalofríos al ruso, quien se aferró más aún al cuerpo del chico, complacido en abrazarlo. Su cálida respiración rozaba el cuello de Max, donde podía aspirar un voluptuoso aroma de lavanda y humedad de lluvia, provenientes ambos de los húmedos cabellos de Max. El bicolor suspiró, complacido, casi dispuesto a dormirse.

– .¿Kai?. – llamó Max, en voz baja.

– .¿Huh?.

– .¿Me quieres?.

– .¡Pero que pregunta más tonta!. Por supuesto que sí, .¿por qué lo dices?. – dijo Kai.

– Es que… - dijo el rubio, dudando – bueno, no sé.

– .¿Cómo que no sabes?. ¿Acaso no te parece suficiente las formas como te lo demuestro?. – preguntó el bicolor, mirándolo directamente.

– A veces… haces una cara de arrepentido cuando pareces pensar en algo – replicó Max – como cuando pensamos hacer cosas indebidas – rectificó.

– .¿Y-Yo?. .¡Claro que no!. Mis intenciones son las mejores contigo – replicó Kai, con tono ofendido.

– Kai… - llamó de nuevo Max.

– .¿Eh?.

– .¿Qué te parece si…?. – dijo el rubio, levantándose repentinamente y sentándose sobre el abdomen del mayor, con una de sus ingenuas sonrisas - .¿Qué te parece si… nosotros…?. – dejó la frase al aire, no necesitaba decir más pues por la expresión sorprendida de Kai comprendió que el bicolor entendió el sentido de la frase.

– .¿Q-Qué, cómo?. – replicó Kai, turbado.

– .¿Y por qué no?. – volvió a preguntar Max – una vez lo vi, por una de las escotillas del barco, a la noche… parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho.

– .¡Niño tonto!. No deberías estar curioseando lo que otros hacen – reprendió Kai, golpeándolo con dos dedos en su frente.

– .¿Y no está bien?. – indagó Max.

– .¿N-No está bien qué?. – dijo Kai, a modo de respuesta, más enredado que nunca en las preguntas del menor.

– No está bien… tú sabes. Hacerlo. .¿Sabes hacerlo, verdad?. – soltó el rubio, con otra de sus sonrisas, aunque ahora más maliciosas.

– .¿Y-Yo?. Sí, claro… o sea, .¿para qué quieres saberlo?.

– .¿Sabes?. .¡Entonces enséñame!. – pidió Max, y la turbación de Kai se convirtió en una paralizante perplejidad.

– .¿Qué te hace creer que voy a hacerlo?. – cuestionó el bicolor, recuperando la compostura algunos segundos después.

– .¿Talvez porque me quieres?. – lanzó el rubio, con una expresión de completa inocencia.

– Hmmm… .¿y?.

– .¿No te parece razón suficiente?. – los ojos de Max parecían temblorosos – Kai… .¡muéstrame cómo es!. – susurró, en una propuesta irrechazable para el bicolor.

Las temblorosas manos de Kai lo sujetaron por debajo de los brazos, haciéndolo reposar sobre las almohadas. Max sintió la fuerte respiración del bicolor, nerviosa y profunda, parpadeó confuso antes de cerrar los ojos al roce de los labios de Kai, quienes, ávidos y ansiosos, se acercaron a su siempre tan inexplorada boca. Los húmedos labios se entremezclaban, ardientes, apasionados, buscando en sí y en el otro lo mejor que pudieran extraer, jugueteando y aprisionándose sin dar espacio a ninguna libertad, ahogándose en sus respiraciones desacompasadas; las manos del ruso, inquietas por descubrir nuevas sensaciones, iba explorando todo el cuerpo del pequeño, sus dedos prontamente fueron desprendiendo cada uno de los botones de su pijama, sin dejar de besarlo, metiendo después las manos debajo, tocando toda la extensión de su abdomen, deliciosamente tibio y terso. Con la mano derecha lo despojó de la camisa, cayendo al suelo en gráciles pliegues.

Los besos de Kai fueron descendiendo poco a poco, arrancando suspiros por parte de Max, explorando todo su cuello y hombros, partes tan tiernas que ponía especial atención en besar y lamer profusamente, sin atreverse a marcarlo con los dientes por temor a herirlo. Los suspiros cambiaron a gemidos mal disimulados cuando el bicolor hizo lo mismo a sus sensibilizados pezones, róseos y muy receptivos a tales tipos de caricias; el bicolor no hizo menos que provocarle verdaderos estremecimientos, abrazándose con fuerza a la cabeza de Kai. Las hábiles manos del ruso se deslizaron por la cintura del menor, llevándose en su camino los flojos pantalones y los bóxers también, despojando así a Max de toda estorbosa vestidura que impidiera verlo de modo tan endemoniadamente apetecible. Las succiones que Kai hacía en el tórax del rubio, y más específicamente en los pezones, provocaba visibles alteraciones entre las piernas del chico, su órgano se agitaba al sentir tales oleadas de sensaciones agradables y que no conseguía disimular, además que las piernas de Kai se movían constantemente sobre esa parte, frotándose con insistencia, haciéndolo gemir de forma controlada aún.

El bicolor se detuvo un poco al contemplar, no sin una dosis de malicia, la demostración expansiva que Max exhibía entre sus piernas, le complacía que sus caricias tuvieran tal efecto en él; no esperó más, y con rapidez fue bajando, besando con insistencia su pecho y abdomen, el rubio tuvo un estremecimiento mayor al sentir a Kai tomando su miembro entre las manos, pero al ver las intenciones del bicolor se apartó bruscamente.

– .¿Qué sucede?. – preguntó Kai, extrañado con la conducta.

– .¡N-No, Kai!. Eso no es…

– .¿No es qué, correcto?. – completó el bicolor – relájate, Max, verás que se siente muy bien.

El ojiazul accedió, y pudo ver a Kai acercándose cada vez más, pero después se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, soltando una exclamación al percibirlo dentro de la boca de Kai. El bicolor, lejos de guardarse lo mejor para después, succionaba y lengüeteaba con empeño, disfrutando al ver el inquieto órgano del rubio regocijándose ante las húmedas caricias, agitando a Max. Su lengua lo recorría con verdadero afán, una y otra vez, en una secuencia interminable, al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en las expresiones del menor, quien casi desfallecía ante tales sensaciones para los cuales era un novato aún. Mismo así, indicó a Kai entre jadeos incontrolables la forma precisa como deseaba que prosiguiera, y el bicolor no tardó en complacer su pedido. Los labios del ojiazul se estremecían, apretados uno contra otro, en el enceguecedor placer que atormentaba sus sentidos, las caricias de Kai, tan húmedas, tan suaves, tan profundas, revolvían y estremecían algo dentro de su cuerpo; una sensación desquiciante se apoderó de Max, en los calores provocados por el sanguíneo desenfreno de su corazón que inundaba sus faces de rubor, caldeándole los deseos, haciéndolo presa de una apremiante necesidad que parecía someterlo más cuanto más aproximaba la cabeza de Kai contra si. La hábil lengua del ruso seguía con sus caricias, aprisionándolo entre sus labios; la agobiante sensación que Max percibía cambió a otra, rápida, fugaz, eléctrica, violenta, estremecedora, y sin poder reprimir soltó un fuerte gemido.

El sorprendido ruso no esperaba que Max llegara al orgasmo con tanta rapidez, pero lo comprendió al recordar que aún era un neófito en esos placeres, un poco más de práctica y aprendería… Max se derrumbó sobre las almohadas, alterado y exhausto, en medio de jadeos y resuellos al sentir la gentil lengua de Kai limpiándolo, pasando por toda la extensión de su miembro en rápidos movimientos. Esbozó una sonrisa confundida al ver a Kai acercándose, se sentía incapaz de moverse tan pronto de su sitio. Con un extremo de la sábana el ruso limpió su frente de las pequeñas gotas de sudor formadas para después abrazarlo, acomodando su cabeza junto al de Max.

– .¿No te dije que se sentía bien?. – preguntó Kai en tono afable.

– Hmmm… - dijo Max, por toda respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos de sueño.

– Pero obviamente no termina aquí…

– .¿Cómo?. – preguntó el rubio, a media voz, incorporándose.

– No te levantes, Max – ordenó con voz firme Kai, poniéndosele encima y obligándolo a que lo besara de nuevo.

El sometido rubio no tuvo otra opción sino obedecer, mientras el ruso lo besaba llevándolo casi al borde de la asfixia, robándole todo el aire, mientras sentía los dedos del ruso recorriendo su piel, primero su abdomen, dirigiéndose hacia abajo. Sintió un frío líquido derramándose en sus entrepiernas.

– .¿K-Kai, qué es… eso?. – preguntó Max, en los pocos segundos que le permitió hablar.

– No te preocupes, apenas relájate – dijo el bicolor. Sus besos disminuyeron de intensidad, siendo más tiernos y demorados, sin prisas, Max disfrutaba más de esa clase de contacto que se ponía aún más gratificante cuando sintió los dedos del ruso acariciándole las entrepiernas, tomando entre sus manos su órgano ahora resbaloso a causa del extraño líquido que vertió sobre él. Pero la reacción del ruso lo tomó desprevenido: soltó su miembro para dirigir sus dedos más abajo, hasta un punto donde uno de sus dedos se adentró, con cierta facilidad por al lubricante que allí se había escurrido. El chico rubio tuvo una reacción de sobresalto.

– .¡Kai!.… .¡N-No hagas eso, sácalo!. – gimió el chico rubio, moviéndose inquietamente.

– .¡Shhht!. .¡No te muevas!. – ordenó fríamente el ruso, molesto por su reacción.

El obediente chico quedó quieto, estremeciéndose ante la invasión, mordiendo con fuerza los labios y cerrando fuerte los ojos. Su abdomen se contraía cada vez que el bicolor avanzaba un poco más adentro. Prontamente no fueron apenas uno, pero sí dos dedos los que se adentraron.

– .¡Kai!. – gimió en voz baja Max.

– Sí, lo sé. Ya enseguida pasará – contestó Kai, tranquilizándolo.

Las reacciones del chico rubio fueron haciéndose cada vez menos bruscas a medida que iba acostumbrándose a la invasión. La última prenda que cubría a Kai fue al suelo, se recostó encima de Max, quien parecía casi adormecido, excepto cuando movía sus dedos dentro de él y él reaccionaba, gimiendo quedamente.

Kai tuvo alguna dificultad en adentrarse en el cuerpo de Max, pero lo hizo pacientemente, lo último que deseaba era lastimarlo. El chico rubio no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido estremecedor al sentirlo, no era precisamente como minutos atrás; sudaba y se estremecía al sentir el miembro de Kai en sus adentros, cálido y palpitante, abrazaba ansiosamente el cuello del ruso, como si así pudiera mitigar algo de la incomodidad que sentía.

Sin embargo Kai tuvo la consideración de detenerse durante largos minutos para que Max no se resintiera tanto después, lo acariciaba y besaba de forma tierna, intentando tranquilizarlo y relajarlo; el rubio exhibía una sonrisa desvanecida ante las atenciones que el bicolor le prodigaba. Con un largo suspiro Kai abrazó a Max, cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, y comenzó lentos movimientos que provocaba gemidos en el ojiazul, quien a principio quiso reprimirlos, avergonzado, pero luego el bicolor le indicó que no lo hiciera así, deseaba escucharlo… y cuanto más escuchaba a Max, más exacerbados y frenéticos iban sus movimientos, todo su cuerpo parecía recobrar energías cuanto más escuchaba el chico rubio gimiendo perdidamente a su oído, con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros y su respiración rápida y tibia sobre su nuca, abrazándolo con fuerza también. En las pocas veces que no gemía, Max aprovechaba para recorrer los hombros y la nuca del bicolor con su lengua, lamiéndolo en un resbaloso trayecto, con avidez, húmedo y tibio, incluso mordisqueándolo cuando sus movimientos eram muy fuertes, ocasionando que Kai gimiera también a veces, la gratificante sensación de la boca de Max sobre su piel lo estremecía, susurraba una y mil veces al oído del ojiazul cuánto y cómo lo amaba, lo idolatraba, lo quería… y que esa era su mejor manera de demostrárselo.

El impredecible cosquilleo fue aumentando en el interior de Kai, en una necesidad avasalladora de darle libertad en el menor tiempo posible. Los adentros de Max se llenaron del fluido seminal del bicolor, viniendo en rápidas emisiones, bruscas, estremecedoras, disfrutando intensamente de los breves segundos que esa magnífica sensación duraba y en los que su mente quedaba en blanco, su cuerpo y conciencia eran ahora uno, apenas para gozar de la relajación placentera de los sentidos. Se apartó de Max después de algunos minutos, del interior de Max escurrió algo del fluido, manchando las blancas sábanas; ambos estaban casi desfallecidos de las intensísimas sensaciones que se concedieron, languidecían uno al lado del otro, felices, sonriendo porque habían disfrutado de su unión y porque lograron complacer a plenitud al otro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Al día siguiente, la lluvia había cesado completamente, dando lugar a que el astro solar exhibiera toda su gama de matices en la mañana. Uno de esos rayos solares se coló por las rendijas de la ventana donde Kai y Max dormían, dando en lleno en el rostro del bicolor. Kai entreabrió los ojos, soñoliento, entre las cortinas podía percibir la claridad matinal y el silencio afuera, sin lugar a dudas no llovía más. Su vista se dirigió hacia abajo, sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Max repegado contra el suyo, dormía plácidamente apoyando su cabeza cerca de su tórax y una de sus manos cruzaba sobre el pecho del ruso, respiraba quedamente. Su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una delgada y blanca sábana, dejando a la vista ciertas siluetas que Kai observó detenidamente, ahora más despierto, no daba crédito a todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero podía recordarlo todo, en una exhibición de imágenes mentales que hacía sonreír al bicolor… no necesitó otra prueba más de que todo aquello había sido verdadero que levantar lentamente la sábana que cubría a Max, sus ojos prontamente fueron inundados con la voluptuosa desnudez que el chico rubio presentaba, su cuerpo tan tibio y rosáceo se movía imperceptiblemente, sus piernas enroscadas en las de Kai, como buscando su calor, provocaba en él pensamientos que prefería guardárselos para otra ocasión más propicia, ya vendrían más momentos como aquellos… abrazó y besó ambas mejillas del ojiazul, y Max, sonriente, se desperezó lentamente, exhalando un suspiro complacido, siguió con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro por unos diez segundos y después despertó por completo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, como si algo lo sorprendiera.

– .¡O-Oh!. – exclamó Max, sintiendo que ninguna prenda de ropa lo cubría, frenéticamente atrajo contra sí las sábanas, sumamente avergonzado. El bicolor apenas lo miró, divertido.

– .¿Qué sucede, Max?. No me dirás ahora que te da vergüenza estar desnudo… al menos no ahora, después de todo lo que pasó anoche – repuso Kai, acariciándole los cabellos.

– .¡No creas que es fácil acostumbrarse!. – replicó Max, haciendo puchero.

– Eso depende. Por ejemplo, antes que tú despertaras yo estaba contemplando tu cuerpo entero sin ningún estorbo, incluso toqué algunas partes y no parecías molesto, más bien se me antojaba que deseabas que continuara – bromeó Kai, aguardando la reacción del chico.

– .¿Q-Qué?. – tartamudeó Max, más rojo que nunca.

– .¡Je!. Vamos, Max, no te avergüences… .¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien pidió para que te lo mostrara cómo era?. – repuso Kai – pues entonces, es así como sucedió, .¿no te pareció divertido?.

– A-Ah, sí… - recordó el chico rubio, sonriendo desvanecidamente – fue divertido… .¡pero aquello que hiciste debías avisármelo antes!. – replicó con vehemencia.

– .¡Oh!. – exclamó el ruso, afectando sopresa – yo creí que tú ya sabías todo, si me dijiste que lo habías visto… pero parece que me has mentido – respondió Kai, haciéndole cosquillas a Max y haciendo que riera.

– Ah, Kai… fíjate que ya pasaron los días, dentro de poco tendremos que volver a aquello de nuevo… - dijo Max, pensativamente, mientras Kai lo hacía sentar en su regazo y lo abrazaba, hundiendo la nariz en la espesa cabellera dorada.

– Más un par de días y tendremos que marcharnos – agregó el bicolor, tomando las manos del ojiazul entre las suyas.

– .¡Pero yo no quiero ir!. – protestó Max – estoy harto de aquello, es un infierno… no podemos hacer nada, no podemos ir a ningún lugar, nada… .¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí, Kai?.

– .¿Para ganar unos azotes después?. – replicó Kai – piensa que tomaremos un crucero de vacaciones, y que después viajaremos mucho, conoceremos lugares nuevos y…

– .¡Kai!. Sabes que eso no es verdad – interrumpió Max – es como una cárcel sobre las aguas, solo vemos hielo, y mar, y el cielo… si pudiera quedarme aquí, y contigo, sería la mejor cosa…

– .¿En serio?. – indagó el bicolor, enternecido por las frases del chico – te prometo que un día voy a complacerte, estaremos bien lejos de aquí, apenas nosotros dos, juntos, para siempre, .¿te parece bien?.

– .¿De veras lo dices, Kai?. – inquirió el chico, sus orbes brillaban hermosamente, deleitando al bicolor - .¿Lo harás?.

– .¡Por supuesto!. Kai Hiwatari es un hombre de palabra – afirmó orgullosamente – y cuando estemos a solas, entonces podremos amarnos todo lo que deseemos – completó, sonriéndole.

El chico rubio se aferró al cuerpo de Kai, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras el bicolor pensaba cómo haría para cumplir su promesa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nuevamente el _Parmeniev_ surcaba por las gélidas aguas del mar, perezosamente, debido a que había sido abastecido hasta los límites de municiones y provisiones para pasar más unos meses de vigilancia en alto mar. El astro solar brillaba en todo su esplendor, el viento siempre helado daba de lleno en el rostro de Kai, quien contemplaba todo aquello, a veces odiaba estar allí pero ciertos días, como ese, le parecía que las cosas mejorarían. Ese día estaba especialmente alegre, trabajaba afanosamente sin sacar los atentos ojos de Max, quien desempeñaba sus tareas del otro lado de la embarcación, sin embargo se destacaba contra el suelo gris metálico de la embarcación como una mancha blanca y amarilla contra los rayos solares. En su buen humor terminó su trabajo, subió por unas escalerillas metálicas y llegó junto a Makarov, quien estaría fumando el centésimo cigarrillo a esas horas de la mañana. Miró fijamente a Kai, para después exclamar:

– .¡Pero miren esto!. Hiwatari está de buen humor hoy, parece que los días que pasaste en tierra te hicieron bien, Kai. .¿Qué has hecho de interesante, eh?. – inquirió el armero, interesado.

– Pues… nada – respondió el bicolor, con reticencia, pero sonriendo al dirigir la vista hacia Max.

– .¡Ah, sí, claro!. Comprendo perfectamente – replicó Makarov rápidamente – no podría decir que tuve las mismas suertes, pero de todas formas, .¡llenamos todo lo que pudimos de vodka!. – mencionó, riendo. Tanto Kai como Makarov vieron a Yuriy deslizándose en la cubierta, silenciosamente, sin percibir que ambos lo observaban de arriba.

– Ese bastardo… - comentó Kai despreciativamente - .¿Dónde estuvo todos estos días?.

– No salió de aquí – respondió el armero, apagando su cigarrillo contra el suelo – vine aquí todos los días por la noche, y siempre lo veía aquí, .¿no creerás que Boris lo dejaría salir, verdad?. .¡Nuestro capitán nunca dormiría sin abrazarse a su osito colorado!. – replicó Makarov, y ambos rieron de esa vez por la burla.

– Me gustaría verlo bien lejos de aquí – expresó Kai, pensativo – es cansativo soportar a ese idiota todos los días.

– .¿Idiota?. Ya lo creo – agregó Makarov – tanto como lo es Boris… es el único a quien se le ocurre cargar la embarcación con munición ultrapasada y carcomida por la sal. Fíjate en estas balas – dijo, poniendo un puñado de ellas en las manos de Kai.

– .¡Je!. Casi podridas, de suerte que hay que escogerlas para usarlas y… - Kai hizo una pausa, desconcertado, pensando rápidamente en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, para después preguntar – Makarov, .¿quién más tiene de estas balas?.

– No te sorprendas, pero apenas nuestra embarcación las tiene. .¡Más un poco, y luego tendremos que usar mosquetones, nada más!.

– .¡Espera!. .¿Recuerdas cuando aquella embarcación nos atacó?. .¿Qué clase de balas tenían?. – preguntó Kai, apremiante.

– Tenían de las nuevas, con punta redonda, no puntiagudas como las nuestras – respondió Makarov.

– .¡Eso es increíble!. – exclamó el bicolor, enrojeciendo de furia – y las posiciones, .¿recuerdas las posiciones de artillería?.

– .¡Por supuesto!. Lo practicamos incontables veces… tú allí, abajo, Sveta, punta izquierda, Grigor, extrema derecha, yo, aquí arriba, Yuriy, extrema derecha arriba, Ro…

– .¡Yuriy, extrema derecha arriba!. – repitió Kai, furibundo - .¡Ese bastardo malnacido pagará caro!. – gritó, levantándose abruptamente y corriendo escaleras abajo.

– .¿Kai?. – susurró Makarov, confuso.

Después de la conversación con Makarov, Kai estableció los hechos: al ver el puñado de balas que le presentó el armero, inmediatamente recordó que eran idénticas a la que Max había recibido de impacto en el hombro. Si apenas el _Parmeniev_ poseía de ese tipo de balas, eso significaba que alguien de la misma embarcación había disparado contra Max. Considerando la posición de su camarote, Kai pudo deducir exactamente desde dónde lo habían acertado, y esa posición de tiro correspondía a Yuriy. .¡Durante semanas pensó que habían sido de la embarcación extraña quien había disparado contra el chico rubio, y no pensó de inmediato en esa posibilidad!.

El pelirrojo cerraba una puerta cuidadosamente cuando escuchó una fuerte respiración detrás de él. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Kai, parpadeando confuso, no comprendía su silencio combinado con una expresión de ira terrible. El bicolor lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, casi levantándolo del suelo; el pelirrojo comenzó a debatirse.

– .¿Entonces eras tú, Yuriy?. – susurró Kai con voz sibilante de amenaza – no creías que iba descubrirlo tan pronto, .¿verdad?. .¡Pero a mí nadie me hace del tonto!.

– .¿K-Kai, de qué hablas?. – preguntó Ivanov, perplejo - .¡Suéltame, quién te crees para tocarme así!.

– .¡Pero miren, se está haciendo hombrecito, el bastardo!. – gritó Kai, dándole un empujón - .¡Ahora le da por alzar la voz!. ¡Pero algo te faltaba entre las piernas cuando apuntaste a Max!. .¿verdad, inútil?. – imprecaba Kai, golpeándolo desafiadoramente en el pecho a Yuriy.

– .¿Era eso?. – preguntó el pelirrojo, fríamente – no sé por qué te causa tanta preocupación ese insecto morboso que tanto cuidas. .¡Kai, te volviste patético cuando te acercaste a aquel microbio!. Pero ahora ya habrás saciado todo lo que necesitabas con él, .¿verdad?. Vamos, Kai, por qué no reconoces de una buena vez que necesitas a alguien de verdad… como yo, por ejemplo – lanzó Yuriy, haciendo que el bicolor abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

– .¿Qué dices?. .¿Estás insinuando que me ensucie contigo?. – mencionó Kai, por aquellos momentos ya habían salido afuera y estaban frente a una puerta, nadie aún se había percatado de la disputa en la que estaban ensalzados.

– Tú sabes que sí lo quieres, Kai… y que te aprovechaste de aquella cosa rara porque te dio una calentura repentina – arrojó Yuriy, el bicolor lo tomó del cuello, iracundo, sus músculos tensos y su rostro crispado indicaban que la provocación le había acertado directamente.

– .¡Repítelo si eres hombre!. – gritó Kai, apretando a Yuriy contra la pared de metal.

– .¡Que te aprovechaste de él porque te dio una calentura!. – gritó también Yuriy - .¡Si quieres saberlo, Kai, tuve la mala suerte de no acertarlo y matarlo, porque era eso lo que debía suceder… para que después te arrastres sobre su cadá…!.

– .¡No vas a completar esa frase, pedazo de porquería!. – interrumpió Kai, sumamente exaltado, al tiempo que daba un feroz puñetazo en la boca del pelirrojo.

La furia enceguecía completamente al bicolor, quien había echado al suelo a Yuriy en un rápido movimiento de pies, golpeándolo por todas partes, propinándole puñetazos en el rostro y el pecho, golpeando salvajemente su cabeza contra el suelo, produciendo un estrépito metálico, manchándose y ensuciándose con la sangre que parecía ahora brotar a borbotones de la boca y nariz del pelirrojo. Estaba ya inconsciente el pelirrojo cuando cinco pares de brazos sujetaron a Kai, apartándolo del cuerpo exánime de Ivanov, quien estaba extendido y se estremecía ligeramente, sin demostrar mayores señales de conciencia. Hiwatari jadeaba profundamente, como un animal sometido a un esfuerzo extremo, sintiendo aún sus puños estremeciéndose, como si tuvieran una electricidad acumulada, listas para descargarse de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo. El bicolor levantó la mirada casi inyectada de sangre, hacia el puente de mando, allí vio a Boris mirándolo despiadadamente, con un brillo casi asesino en sus orbes. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Kai supo que debía prepararse para lo peor.

_Continua..._


	5. Final

**Mar de Perdición - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 5_

* * *

Inmediatamente Boris ordenó que detuvieran a Kai en una celda preparada especialmente para ese tipo de insubordinaciones, los demás no dijeron una palabra de reprobación al ver tal escena, en la mente de varios de ellos había la firme creencia que Ivanov se merecía la paliza que llevó, que Kai sería el héroe de turno y a la vez el chivo expiatorio que se llevaría lo peor. Sin mucha delicadeza levantaron al pelirrojo, sin sentidos, en una camilla improvisada y se lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras un par de marineros traía unos baldes de agua para lavar la cubierta. 

Hiwatari se tranquilizó lo suficiente mientras los demás lo llevaban a la celda de castigo, iba invistiéndose de una invisible armadura que lo prepararía contra el castigo que Kuznetzov estaría urdiendo en aquellos momentos, además que sus camaradas le susurraban frases animadoras mientras lo llevaban, alabando su acción y su valentía. Por otro lado, Boris dio un puñetazo en la mesa, en su camarote privado, recordando esa terrible escena, viendo cómo el bicolor golpeaba despiadadamente a su protegido, .¿Quién se creía ese malnacido, que era inmune a sus castigos?. .¡Eso era lo que vería Kai!. Lamentaba mucho que hubiera sucedido eso a Yuriy, tanto que fue a visitarlo algunas horas después, cuando había recuperado la conciencia, haciéndole mil preguntas y recomendándole que tuviera más cautela con los demás, era obvio que sentían la diferencia que había entre el pelirrojo y los otros, de modo que apenas aguardaban el momento propicio para desquitarse.

La noche y el amanecer Kai pasó sin comer ni beber, como era de esperarse, el bicolor no durmió tan bien en la estrecha litera que ocupaba casi toda la celda, pero también hacía parte de su estrategia, no quería estar demasiado despierto a la hora de recibir los azotes. Cuando se lo llevaron de nuevo en la parte alta de la cubierta sus camaradas lo hablaron con voz afable, no importaba cuál era el error que hubiera cometido Kai, jamás los otros actuaban como sus verdugos.

El bicolor se sorprendió al verificar que no sería el único castigado por la mañana, también estaba Zeliabov, descubierto a altas horas de la noche por un marinero de última categoría, un soplón sin lugar a dudas, aspirante a los favores de Boris. La acusación lanzada contra él resultaba absurda y ridícula, pero de todos modos se ganó sus azotes y prontamente los demás marcaron al soplón como el próximo que sufriría las consecuencias.

Cuando se lo llevaron, Kai se sentía capaz de resistir a todo. No le importó la mirada desdeñosa de Boris, ni el castigo que pronunció con tanto odio transpareciendo por haber lastimado a su protegido, ni cada uno de los tremendos latigazos que le propinaron. Cada azote que recibía lo inmunizaba contra el siguiente, enajenándose del dolor, firmando el pensamiento en otras cosas, pensando… en Max, sí, la sangre corría por su espalda mientras pensaba cómo cumpliría con su promesa, la de alejarse de allí, de estar solos, de hacer lo que desearan, la hora que desearan. Más de cuarenta azotes pasaron mientras Kai pensaba en las alternativas, pero luego comenzó a perder el hilo de los pensamientos, el dolor comenzó a imponerse como si agujas entraran en su carne, necesitaba concentrarse más… .¿Dónde estaría Max, estaría mirando también?. .¡Tan impresionable, el pequeño, quizá estuviera a punto de desfallecer al ver esa tremenda escena!. .¿Llorando, talvez?.… los cien latigazos terminaron cuando Kai sentía que sus piernas no le sostendrían más, temblaba violentamente, estaba ansioso para que lo soltaran. Pero Boris tenía preparado otra cosa para él, el sádico toque final proporcionado por el balde de agua salada y congelada.

El dolor inconmensurable que eso le provocó era demasiado para él, sin poder resistir se derrumbó, desmayado, hundido en las negruras del inconsciente. En el estado beatífico donde no había dolor, temor ni sangre, Kai descansó un buen rato, respirando superficialmente mientras su cuerpo resentido ante tal ensañamiento sangraba, sus espaldas despellejadas exhibían costras rojizas de sangre coagulada, hendido en algunas partes donde había tomado más los azotes. Poco a poco recobró los sentidos, y también con ello volvió el dolor, aumentando conforme abría los ojos.

Sus apagadas orbes rubíes contemplaron débilmente las paredes de su camarote, los demás lo cargaron hasta su litera. Yacía boca abajo, sus espaldas estaban cubiertas apenas por lo que era una blanca camisa, ahora manchada de sangre, colocada por arriba de él; a la altura de sus ojos estaba Max, sentado en un banquillo de madera, deshecho en lágrimas.

– .¡Lo siento, Kai!. – balbuceó el chico rubio - .¡Fue por mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento!.

– No lo sientas, Max – respondió el bicolor, con dificultad – algún día Yuriy iba llevarse una paliza, si no era por ese motivo entonces sería por otro…

– .¿Qué haremos ahora?. – preguntó el ojiazul, restregándose con las mangas de la camisa los ojos, mientras tomaba la mano de Kai.

– Lo que siempre se hace en estos casos… ve a la cocina y pídele a Zavarzin un balde de agua dulce – indicó Hiwatari, en voz baja.

Max desapareció corriendo por la puerta, para regresar después de algunos minutos con un balde de latón lleno de agua tibia y dulce, con una esponja amarilla grande flotando en el agua. Siempre que había ese tipo de función Zavarzin sabía que Kai pediría después el agua, era muy cuidadoso con sus heridas, más que varios otros que a causa de ello se les infectaban las heridas provocadas por los azotes. El bicolor se incorporó con dificultad, casi no podía moverse a causa del dolor que sentía; vio que la camisa estaba pegada en varios puntos a su espalda, de modo que cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando iba arrancando sin prisa la tela adherida a los coágulos de sangre.

El ruso se desplomó sobre el banquillo de madera, solicitando al chico rubio que tomara la esponja que flotaba en el agua y, con toda la cautela posible, limpiara todo rastro de sangre. Max asintió con rapidez, sumergiendo la esponja en el agua y goteando lentamente sobre su costado, el agua escurría hasta abajo, cayendo en el suelo metálico y formando pequeñas corrientes encarnadas; presionaba con delicadeza la esponja, evitando restregársela, afanándose en limpiar sus heridas. A pesar de todo el cuidado, Kai no podía evitar hacer unas muecas de dolor de vez en cuando.

– Si no fueran las heridas, creo que estaría disfrutando inmensamente de esto – comentó Kai, trantando de sonreír.

Después de haber terminado su tarea, Max secó a Kai, también con mucho cuidado y presionando ligeramente la toalla contra su espalda, las costras sanguinolentas habían caído al suelo y todo el agua del balde había adquirido un color rojo vivo. Los costados del bicolor ahora aparecían con un tono rosado, característico de la carne sin piel, en algunos puntos la sangre aún insistía en brotar y formar hilillos, parecían imposibles de contener. Kai volvió a su litera, recostándose boca abajo, mientras señaló a Max una lata oxidada, escondida entre sus cosas, con una tapa firmemente colocada. El rubio lo abrió, encontrándose con algunas onzas de cristales amarillos y brillantes, semejante a cristales de azúcar; el bicolor indicó a Max que tomara de esos cristales y se los desparramara por toda la superficie donde viera heridas, cosa que el chico hizo, pero vio que el ruso hundía la cara en la almohada al sentir el polvo sobre sus espaldas, como tratando de ahogar un gemido.

– .¿Duele, Kai?. – preguntó Max en tono preocupado, casi innecesariamente.

– U-Un poco… - contestó el bicolor, con voz ahogada.

También con voz alterada pidió a Max que hurgara entre sus ropas, encontrando allí unas fajas inmaculadamente blancas que siempre tenía para esos casos, su reputación de insubordinado y rebelde requería que tuviera siempre a mano lo que había de curarlo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kai, el chico rubio fue desenrollando la tira de tejido flojo, rodeando con fuerza el tórax del ruso en incontables vueltas, dio diversas vueltas por sus hombros, fue bajando hasta casi su abdomen, donde remató con un nudo atrás. El bicolor soltó un suspiro de alivio al terminar, por fin no sentía más el dolor estremecedor, sus espaldas ahora insensibilizadas por el medicamento y protegidas por los vendajes no tardarían en cicatrizarse. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se puso de nuevo su camisa, abotonándola sin prisa.

– .¿A dónde piensas que vas?. – preguntó Max, enarcando las cejas – no puedes salir en ese estado.

– Los reglamentos dicen que uno debe proseguir su trabajo tan pronto recupere la consciencia uno, no importa la forma como se haya perdido – contestó Kai.

El bicolor recogió sus ropas sucias de sangre y los colocó separados, después se acercó a Max.

– Y tú, al parecer, sabes muy bien cómo cuidarme – prosiguió, abrazando al chico rubio – gracias, Maxie…

El menor no pudo encontrar rastros de ninguna de las emociones que demostraba cuando golpeaba a Yuriy en las orbes rubíes de Kai, apenas gratitud, y eso era tan extraño de verse que Max se conmovió. El chico sonrió tímidamente, Kai se le acercó para besarlo repetidas veces en los labios, como los besos de un pájaro herido, fugaces, delicados, complacientes. Siguió besándolo, ahora más abajo, recorriendo su cuello sin dejar de abrazarlo.

– N-No es para tanto, Kai… - murmuraba el avergonzado rubiecito, quien nunca se acostumbraba del todo a las demostraciones de cariño del bicolor.

Kai no se tardó más en eso, pues se detuvo con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos de forma imprevista, en la puerta abierta que estaba a espaldas de Max vio a Yuriy parado, con algunas magulladuras y una expresión de profundo desprecio por la escena que contemplaba.

– .¿Qué quieres aquí, basura?. – bramó Kai - .¡Desaparece si no quieres llevarte otra paliza!.

El rubio miró con extrañeza a Kai, al principio, pero después se volteó, sin embargo no vio a nadie, Yuriy se marchó antes que se volteara. El chico siguió con una expresión inquisitiva, pero Kai lo tranquilizó.

– No te preocupes… apenas alguien sin importancia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las cosas dentro del _Parmeniev_ se estaban tornando intolerables con el paso del tiempo. Cada uno de los marineros podía sentir que entre Kai y Yuriy existía una mezcla de sentimientos que ni aún los propios afectados sabían comprender. El bicolor siempre miraba con odio y rencor al pelirrojo, mientras Yuriy nada podía hacer por el sentimiento de Kai que, de todas formas, era justificado.

La atencion del ruso sobre Max era mayor aún, el chico rubio, por su parte, todas las noches suplicaba a Kai para huir de aquel barco, pero el ruso lo hacía volver a la realidad planteándole que, sencillamente, estaban en el medio del mar y que no podrían ir a ninguna parte. Tardarían meses, incluso, de acercarse a cualquier costa de tierra.

Sin embargo, Kai no estaba muy dispuesto a irse de la embarcación, contra todas las expectativas. Con su temperamento colérico y vengativo, estaba con ganas de desquitarse lo que había sufrido en manos de Boris por causa de Yuriy.

Una de las noches, después de la cena, obligó a Max a que fuera dormir más temprano, mientras hizo una discreta seña a algunos marineros, los cuales se excusaron de diversas formas del comedor y se retiraron para después encontrarse con Kai, en una apartada punta de la proa.

– Creo que no debo darle mayores explicaciones sobre las razones por las cuales están aquí – dijo Kai – voy a necesitar de la ayuda de ustedes.

– Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda y discreción – aseguró Makarov.

– Y con la negación, también – dijo Zavarzin, refiriéndose al acto donde todos negaban el hecho sucedido, y por lo cual todos eran castigados posteriormente.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Kai prosiguió.

– El plan es bien sencillo: Zavarzin, tú harás que Ivanov se acerque a la borda del barco; Makarov, como estás allá arriba, vas a dar señal afirmativa a Zavarzin para actuar, en el momento en que no veas a nadie cerca; Adamovich, tocarás repetidas veces el silbato cuando haya hecho mi parte. Es obvio que ese bastardo va a gritar mientras cae por la borda, entonces encubrirás sus gritos con el silbato, .¿estamos entendidos?.

– .¡Por supuesto!. Yuriy experimentará un poco del frescor de las aguas árticas – dijo Makarov con ironía.

– .¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejarlo en remojo?. – preguntó Adamovich.

– Diez minutos, más o menos. Todos saben que luego de quince minutos es fatal; lo sacamos cuando esté medio inconsciente, después de la hipotermia cogerán un buen resfriado – contestó Kai.

El pequeño grupo se disolvió, sin que quedara rastros del plan que habían montado. Hiwatari se dirigió a su camarote, encontró a Max sentado en su litera, no había dormido aún.

– .¡Oh!. Qué bueno que vienes, Kai – expresó el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa.

– Pero no voy a perderme de aquí – contestó el bicolor, desabotonándose la camisa.

– .¿Qué piensas hacer, Kai?. – preguntó Max, con voz ansiosa.

– .¿Sobre qué?. – contestó el ruso con otra pregunta, pensando en la posibilidad de que Max hubiera escuchado algo a escondidas.

– Tú sabes… nunca estamos a salvo – dijo Max – y yo no quiero que te pase más nada, Kai… no quiero – murmuró el chico, mientras Kai se acostaba en su litera.

– Confía en mí, Max – dijo Kai en tono tranquilizador – no haré nada que nos ponga el peligro de nuevo… ven aquí – lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo – dentro de poco no nos preocupa… .¡auch!. no me abraces tan fuerte, Max, aún estoy herido, no olvides…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

La noche siguiente parecía ser la más helada que se hubiera sentido, los trozos de hielo que se entrechocaban con el casco metálico de la embarcación hacían un sonido que retumbaba en el silencio de la noche, cortado apenas por el estertor apagado de la caldera que hervía en las entrañas del _Parmeniev_. La ruta de la embarcación había sido modificada, y ahora estaba llegando a la parte más boreal de su recorrido. Ninguno de los marineros se atrevió a salir fuera del comedor y de los camarotes; apenas el apagado sonido de los pasos del bicolor eran audibles para el armero Makarov, siempre postado en su lugar estratégico. Kai levantó la mirada e hizo una señal al armero, quien asintió, y después desapareció en la oscuridad. El cocinero Zavarzin raspaba indolentemente un perol en el comedor cuando dijo de improviso:

– Ivanov, hay una cesta de sardinas saladas colgando allá afuera, está del lado exterior de la borda, atada con una cuerda azul, .¿Podrías hacer el favor de traérmelo aquí?.

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, poniéndose la gabardina al sentir el inclemente frío que hacía afuera. En una parte poco iluminada del barco, y también poco transitada, colgaba un pesado cesto trenzado, atado con firmeza por la cuerda. Los dedos entorpecidos de Yuriy trataban, en vano, de deshacer el nudo, sin tener éxito. Pensando que, si izaba primero el cesto hasta el suelo y después intentaba desatarlo sería más fácil, procedió a doblarse sobre la barandilla metálica, hasta tener casi la mitad de su cuerpo pendiendo fuera del barco, mientras intentaba asir la resbalosa cuerda para después estirarlo.

Makarov levantó el pulgar, tomó inmediatamente un casquillo de bala entre sus dedos y esperó. De la densa oscuridad apareció Kai, quien en una marcha rápida aunque silenciosa se acercó al pelirrojo, sin hacer el mínimo ruído, mientras que el distraído Ivanov aún pendía sobre la barandilla, bregando por coger la cesta. En un veloz movimiento Hiwatari tomó al pelirrojo de los tobillos, levantándolo con fuerza y arrojándolo directamente a las aguas del mar.

El sorprendido pelirrojo, al sentir sus tobillos presos, trató de volver a una posición más equilibrada, en vano, y fue cayendo hacia fuera sin haber visto la persona que lo sujetó. Tan pronto vio esto, Makarov arrojó con diestra puntería el casquillo hasta dar con la ventana trasera de la sala del timón, haciendo un tintineo metálico. Cuando oyó el sonido, Adamovich estiró con fuerza la cuerda que accionaba el silbato de vapor, tocándolo repetidas y largas veces. Dio tres vueltas al timón, mudando perceptiblemente el curso, mientras anotaba algo frenéticamente en el cuaderno de bitácora. El capitán Boris se precipitó en la sala del timón, confuso.

– .¿Qué rayos piensas hacer, Adamovich?. .¿Quién te ha ordenado cambiar de curso?. – profirió el peliplatinado, irritado.

– Acabamos de esquivarnos de un _iceberg_, señor – contestó Adamovich, impasible – ahora mismo entramos en una zona muy peligrosa, no es fácil mantenernos a flote.

– .¿_Iceberg_?. No veo ninguno – replicó Kuznetzov, atisbando a todos los lados en la negrura interminable de la noche - .¡Basta de eso, Adamovich!. .¿Quieres ensordecerme también?. – exclamó el capitán, mientras el timonel accionaba de nuevo el silbato, apenas para asegurarse.

– Apenas estoy siguiendo el reglamento, señor – mencionó Adamovich, refiriéndose a la señal en código que debía emitir con el silbato cada vez que divisaba peligro inminente de témpanos de hielo.

– .¡Pero sabes bien que eso apenas sirve cuando otra embarcación transita cerca, y aquí no hay nadie!. – contestó Boris, sacudiendo la cabeza - estás muy extraño, Adamovich, no comprendo tu comportamiento…

El timonel siguió su curso, sin decir una palabra más, hasta que miró a hurtadillas el reloj: habían pasado diez minutos, era su tarea advertírselo a Makarov. Cambió de nuevo la dirección, dando un largo toque con su silbato, mientras Boris lanzó otra nueva maldición. Makarov se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, fingiendo haber visto algo en el mar, y gritó estentóreamente:

– .¡Hombre al mar!…

Varios otros marineros salieron a la carrera en la cubierta, deseosos de ver lo sucedido. Makarov apuntaba frenéticamente hacia un punto donde era imposible divisar algo, varios de ellos comentaban la impresionante vista que el armero poseía para ver algo completamente indistinguible. Un bote fue bajado al revoltoso y congelante mar, y los marineros que fueron en él rescataron lo que a principio podría confundirse con una bolsa de papas, pero que después resultó ser Yuriy, aterido de frío y sin signos de vida. De esta vez, Boris quedó verdaderamente consternado con la visión del pelirrojo: rígido, helado y con la piel azulosa, tan azulosa como las mismas aguas del mar. El peliplatinado acompañó a Ivanov hasta la enfermería, mientras Makarov hizo una señal hacia la oscuridad, una sombra que allí se escondía desapareció, todos volvieron a sus camarotes.

– .¿Qué pasó, Kai?. Acabo de escuchar gritos afuera – dijo Max, atropelladamente, al ver al ruso entrando con cierta prisa y cerrando tras sí la puerta, echándole el seguro.

– No pasó nada, Max – replicó el bicolor, impasible – vamos dormir ya.

– Pero…

– .¡A dormir, he dicho!. – exclamó Kai, en tono enojado.

El rubio contempló a Kai desvistiéndose con movimientos nerviosos, en silencio. Se acercó al bicolor, recostándose a su lado y tomando una de sus manos; en vez de encontrarlo tibia, estaba helada, húmeda, tensa.

– Kai… .¿Por qué tiemblas?. – preguntó quedamente el chico.

– No preguntes, Max… apenas abrázame – fue la respuesta en tono ahogado, mientras el bicolor hundía la cabeza en el hombro del menor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

– .¿Yuriy?… .¿Me oyes?.…

– .¿Hmmm?…

– .¡Oh!. Ya estás despierto…

– .¿Qué sucede?.

Las apagadas orbes del pelirrojo se abrieron, y la enceguecedora luz del techo le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, nuevamente. A un palmo de distancia conseguía distinguir unas facciones borrosas, las cuales, después de pensar por varios segundos, identificó como siendo las de Boris. Su cuerpo, antes inerte, ahora temblaba cada vez más fuerte, de modo incontrolable, sujetaba con los puños apretados las pesadas mantas que lo cubrían pero que no parecían darle ningún calor. Un hombre vestido de blanco acercó su camilla a una estufa a carbón cercano, comenzó a sentirse mejor al extenderse las reverberaciones caloríficas sobre su cuerpo.

– .¿Cómo te sientes?. – preguntó Kuznetzov, en tono solícito.

– Tengo sueño – balbuceó el pelirrojo, frotándose lentamente los ojos.

– Pero no puedes dormirte ahora, no es conveniente – replicó Boris – debes mantenerte consciente hasta que logres recuperarte. Ahora dime, .¿Cómo has logrado caer al mar?.

– N-No sé… - murmuró Yuriy, distante – quizá haya sido el viento, o el suelo resbaloso… .¡No, espera!. Ahora estoy recordando… me sujetaron de los tobillos y me empujaron…

– .¿Qué?. .¿Quién hizo eso?. – exclamó Boris, atragantándose.

– No sé – repitió Yuriy, parecía que un sueño invencible quería llevárselo.

– .¿Cómo no?. .¡Aunque sea algo, cualquier cosa deberías haber visto!.

– No he visto…

El peliplatinado se desplomó en un sillón cercano, meditabundo. Más de la mitad de la tripulación tenía sus motivos para hacer eso con Yuriy, individualizar el malhechor sería imposible; sentía una tentación inmensa de culpar a Hiwatari, .¿pero con qué pruebas?. Si comenzaba a castigar sin consideración a los marineros, ellos acabarían sublevándose. Una repentina idea cruzó por la mente de Kuznetzov, y sería la que determinaría el culpable.

– Dime, Yuriy, .¿Qué hacías tú a esas horas?. .¿Y afuera?. – preguntó Boris, viendo que el pelirrojo se había incorporado un poco.

– Yo… fui a recoger una cesta de pescado, pendía del lado de afuera de la embarcación – respondió – Zavarzin me había dicho que lo recogiera y…

– Za-var-zin… - deletreó Boris, pensando maquinalmente - .¿Y por qué te ha pedido justo a ti para hacerlo?.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, por toda respuesta.

– .¿Quiénes estaban en el comedor?. – siguió apremiándole Boris al pelirrojo.

– Todos, creo… excepto Kai y el pequeño – respondió Yuriy, recordaba perfectamente pues nunca despegaba los ojos de los movimientos del bicolor, y en esa ocasión percibió su ausencia.

– .¡Ahí tenemos!. – exclamó Boris, indignado - .¡Tenía que ser Hiwatari, otra vez!. .¡Que cuelguen al diablo si no le sirve de escarmiento el próximo castigo!. – agregó, retirándose prestamente del cuarto.

La sencilla lógica que Boris utilizó fue que Zavarzin siempre pedía a Kai para que realizara esas tareas, el peliplatinado conocía demasiado bien al cocinero para saber que era amigo de Kai y que detestaba completamente a Yuriy. Si pidió al pelirrojo para que hiciera esa tarea, fue para que se retirara hasta el lugar donde Kai actuaría; los otros dos que no estaban en el comedor, Makarov y Adamovich, ocupaban el puesto de vigilante del frente y timonel, respectivamente, de modo que el único que restaba fuera del comedor y que no ocupaba ningún sitio conocido por el capitán era Kai.

A primeras horas de la mañana y con un cajón de municiones en la mano, completamente prevenido de lo que podía sucederle, Kai fue sorprendido por el capitán, acompañado de tres marineros. Trabajaba despreocupadamente, miró de arriba abajo a Kuznetzov, sin esbozar ninguna reacción ante sus expresión desfigurada de rencor.

– .¡Al sótano seis!. – profirió el capitán, el bicolor no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

– .¿De qué me acusas, ahora?. – preguntó Kai, impasible, cruzando sus dos torneados y musculosos brazos, mientras los otros tres marineros intentaban arrastrarlo, sin embargo él se mantenía inamovible como una roca.

– Digamos apenas que has perdido la batalla, Hiwatari – dijo Boris, con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños crispados – has querido matar a Yuriy echándolo al mar, pero ahora veremos si resistes una semana en el sótano seis… y no te preocupes demasiado, Kai, guardaremos tu cadáver congelado para dárselo a los tiburones cuando paseemos por aguas más cálidas – completó el peliplatinado, haciendo un brusco ademán, después lo llevaron, con más dos marineros auxiliando a los otros.

Zavarzin, por su parte, negó terminantemente estar a la par de los hechos, pero por tener una _supuesta complicidad no comprobada_ con Kai se hizo acreedor de veinticinco azotes, los cuales hicieron poca mella en sus desenvolvidas espaldas. Makarov y Adamovich no fueron castigados, pues Boris no pudo establecer la culpabilidad de ellos de ninguna forma.

Por su lado, el bicolor meditaba, ceñudo, sobre su suerte. .¡Una persona normal no sobrevivía cuatro días en ese sótano!. .¿Cómo esperaría vivir siete días?. Era obvio que Kuznetzov estaba lanzando la última jugada para deshacerse de Kai, necesitaba tener una buena excusa para hacerlo y él mismo lo había proporcionado; como tenía muchos amigos y personas que lo respetaban no conseguía eliminarlo, pero ahora era un momento inmejorable.

El sótano seis, denominado así por la numeración sistemática que poseían todos los sótanos del _Parmeniev_, quedaba en las entrañas mismas de la embarcación, el suelo de dicho sótano era nada menos que el casco en contacto directo con las aguas congeladas. La temperatura en ese suelo era de varios grados bajo cero, tan frío que quien cometiera la tontería de tocarlo con las manos corría el riesgo de que se adhirieran al metal. La celda era minúscula, consistía en un enrejado de hierro estrecho y asegurado por una rechinante cerradura, y en el fondo había una pequeña litera desnuda, nada más. Y fue allí donde arrojaron a Kai sin más contemplaciones.

El bicolor, casi despojado de sus ropas, prontamente sintió el frío que allí hacía, de modo que se paró sobre la litera. La oscuridad absoluta, asociada con el hecho de que un pensamiento obsesivo invadía la cabeza de Kai, lo hacían perder el equilibrio. La única cosa que se le ocurrió, estando encerrado en esa trampa, era que, si el barco comenzaba a hundirse, su celda sería la primera en llenarse del agua congelada, y él, encerrado allí, no podría hacer nada, se debatiría desesperado sin ningún resultado. Intentando ahuyentar tales ideas, se recostó por la pared metálica, pero no resistió mucho su contacto; la única alternativa era acostarse sobre la litera, hecha de madera. Mismo con los zapatos puestos, podía sentir la frialdad del suelo, pisarlo con los pies descalzos equivalía a un suicidio.

Siete días, pensaba el ruso… .¿cómo haría para vivir tanto tiempo?. Apenas le darían agua, privándolo de todo alimento. Y el frío inundaba todo el cubículo, haciendo que su respiración saliera como un vapor blanco en la penumbrosa celda. Quizá durmiendo lo máximo que pudiera no sentiría tanto… aunque dormir le daba miedo, .¿y si caía sobre el suelo congelante, por acaso?. Lanzaría un grito desgarrador al intentar despegar sus carnes adheridas al hierro por el frío, y nadie lo oiría, sangraría hasta… .¡Oh, cielos!. No podía pensar en eso, pero recurría a ese atroz pensamiento como si de ello fuera extraer algún resultado, alguna manera de escapar.

Oyó pasos en el corredor, acercándose cautelosamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vió quién era, .¡era Max!. Comenzó a sacudir los barrotes como un poseído, dando bufidos desesperados, prontamente el chico rubio se aproximó de él, podía leer la consternación en sus faces.

– .¡Kai!. – dijo Max, en voz baja, sujetándole de los puños para que se detuviera – no hagas eso, no resultará… tuve que preguntar mucho hasta encontrarte, Kai.

– .¡Max, necesito salir de aquí!. .¡No puedo permanecer aquí, es imposible sobrevivir más de cuatro días!. – protestó Kai con voz ahogada, sacudiendo de nuevo los barrotes.

– Lo sé, Kai… - respondió el chico con una dulzura infinita - .¡Kai, yo no quiero que tú… que tú…!. – calló después, sus labios se estremecían ligeramente.

– .¿Max?. .¡N-No llores!. .¡No lo hagas!. – exclamó el bicolor, sintiéndose contagiado por las emociones del menor – llorar no traerá la solución, debemos pensar… pensar… - repetía el ruso, con un nudo en la garganta.

– No quiero que mueras, Kai… - dijo al fin Max, en tono sereno – veré lo que puedo hacer, no te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien – agregó, de una forma que Kai desconocía totalmente y que lo sorprendió.

El chico rubio se acercó, de esa vez fue el bicolor quien entrecerró los ojos al sentir los labios del ojiazul tocando los suyos, en un beso que hizo sentir a Kai como el ser más impuro, más bajo, más indigno de las atenciones de Max, como si de los cielos hubiera bajado un ángel y que, con un beso, arreglara toda la vida destrozada de un mero mortal. Con ese beso Kai reconoció que era inútil por sí mismo, que no sería él quien resolvería las cosas y que su inferioridad quedó demostrada ante la nobleza aplastante que el chico rubio exhibía, con la naturalidad de un ente superior que concede y obra maravillas, mostrándose dispuesto a sacrificarse por un bien común que Kai, a veces, sentía vergüenza de mostrar, y ahora se sentía más avergonzado de esconderlo. Tan rápido y diáfano había sido el contacto, como si se tratara de un beso dado a un espectro durante un sueño, que al abrir los ojos Kai percibió que Max se había esfumado.

Con una infinita paz, el bicolor se recostó sobre la litera, en ningún momento desconfió que Max estuviera mintiendo para hacerlo sentir mejor, había algo en sus palabras, en su tono mismo, que le decía que sucedería algo, y que sería tan pronto como inexplicable. Tal cosa ocurrió después de una hora, cuando el guardia que quedaba frente a la hilera de celdas se paró frente a la de Kai y, sin decir palabra, metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y la dejó así, para consternación del bicolor. El ruso dio unos pasos vacilantes, mirando cautelosamente hacia fuera, sin entender aún que estaba libre y que alguna especie de milagro había ocurrido. Encontró al guardia en posición de firme un poco más adelante, no esbozaba ninguna reacción en su rostro, unos pasos más en frente… estaba Max, con una de sus clásicas e inconfundibles sonrisas.

– .¿Qué sucedió?. – preguntó Kai, dubitativo.

– Estás libre, Kai – respondió el chico rubio, abriendo los brazos – libre.

– Pero… .¿cómo?. Eso es imposible… no liberan así por así – replicó el bicolor, sin entender.

– Tu libertad tuvo un precio – respondió Max, con una sonrisa acongojada – tuve que ceder dos meses de mi ordenado al guardia, para que te soltara…

.¡Ahí estaba!. El ruso quedó estupefacto ante el supremo acto de Max… .¡sacrificó sin pestañear su ordenado por él, para verlo libre!. El bicolor se arrodilló, en actitud compungida, abrazó a Max con fuerza, nunca antes se habían importado con él, nunca antes hubieran sacrificado nada por él, y ahora… no tenía palabras para decírselo, no eran suficientes para hacerlo entender su gratitud. Apenas lo abrazó, por largos minutos, sin decirle nada, seguro de que entendería su torpe manera de expresárselo; el chico rubio apenas acariciaba sus espaldas aún heridas, como si intentara serenar un niño asustado.

– Espero que no te moleste, Kai, pero… tuve que sacrificar dos meses de tu ordenado, también – agregó el chico rubio, apenado.

– No importa – respondió Kai, sacudiendo la cabeza – lo único que ahora me importa eres tú, Max… saldremos de aquí de alguna forma, y ten por seguro que iremos juntos, a cualquier parte, Max, yo… no quiero perderte, no voy a perderte, no…

– Escucha – interrumpió el ojiazul – estarás libre de la celda, pero no podrás salir afuera aún. Deberás pasar escondido esta semana en algún sitio, y volver a tu celda cada vez que el guardia dé la señal, golpeando dos veces el fusil contra el suelo, eso significará que el capitán está cerca. Zavarzin también está a la par, y se encargará de alimentarte estos días, dejará los alimentos cerca de las calderas, apenas deberás ir a recogerlas y volver a tu escondite.

El bicolor asintió, mientras tanto Max se retiró silenciosamente. Subió las escaleras hasta estar de nuevo en la cubierta, se dirigía pensativo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo obligó a recostarse por la pared de los camarotes, al voltear la cabeza vio que Yuriy lo sujetaba contra la pared, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

– .¿A dónde estabas tú, rata amarilla?. Apuesto a que fuiste visitar a Kai, .¿verdad?. – le espetó el pelirrojo.

– .¡Hey, déjame en paz!. – exclamó Max, debatiéndose.

– No antes de conversar un poco… para comenzar, deja de ver a Kai, él no te pertenece… .¡Si quieres saber, insecto morboso, Kai se aprovechó de ti!. Sí, antes de que tú vinieras andaba buscando alguien que accediera a sus caprichos, a sus estúpidas calenturas, .¡Y fue en ese momento que tú apareciste!. Obviamente se habrá saciado lo suficiente para no querer verte más… .¡Así que, a marcharse con viento fresco!. – dijo Yuriy, riendo.

– .¡Mentiroso!. .¡Kai es el único que se importa conmigo!. – gritó el chico rubio, sujetando los puños de Yuriy, sin conseguir soltarse de ellos.

– .¿Y tú creíste en eso?. Kai no te ama, apenas quiso pasar un buen rato con alguien tonto lo suficiente para creer en sus palabras – mencionó el pelirrojo – pensándolo bien, pequeña rata, .¿qué tendrías tú de tan interesante que llamó la atención de Kai?. – agregó Yuriy, deslizando sus manos sobre el menor, en dirección a sus entrepiernas.

– .¡N-No me toques!. – gimoteó Max, desembarazándose de las manos del pelirrojo, alcanzando a huir corriendo.

– .¡Ya estás avisado, insecto, si te vuelvo a ver con Kai, pagarás las consecuencias! – amenazó el pelirrojo, pero al voltearse quedó estupefacto al encontrarse de cara con Boris.

– .¿Y por qué crees que eso sucederá?. – preguntó el peliplatinado, en cuyos ojos el pelirrojo podía leer una furia cresciente.

– Yo… este… - balbuceó Yuriy, pálido, sin tener respuesta mejor.

– Creo que debemos tener una conversación seria… en mi camarote – indicó Boris, su tono de voz era más frío que normalmente.

El sumiso Ivanov acompañó a Kuznetzov hasta su camarote, donde se desató una discusión endemoniada. Supuestamente era una discusión particular, pero fue oída practicamente por la mitad de la tripulación; los trozos correspondientes a la relación existente entre ambos no interesó mayormente a nadie, ya que todos estaban a la par de eso, sin embargo no quisieron perder un trocito siquiera cuando escucharon el nombre de Hiwatari citado varias veces en medio de las voces exaltadas. Todos quedaron admirados con la capacidad que Kai tenía de enredarse en problemas mismo estando encerrado en una oscura celda del sótano, sin tener participación ninguna en la situación. La discusión fue encerrada después de unos extraños estertores que varios oyeron pero no quisieron imaginar su origen, seguido de una violenta apertura de la puerta del camarote, de donde Boris y Yuriy salieron, tomando direcciones opuestas. Kuznetzov estaba más furioso que nunca ahora, a parte de todos los problemas que Kai provocaba, .¡resultaba que Ivanov se estaba inclinando hacia él, el bastardo!. Iba eliminarlo, no había solución… interiormente pensó que, si una de las penalidades fuera el fusilamiento, no dudaría un segundo en aplicárselo a Hiwatari. Como medida inmediata, bajó rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a los sótanos.

Los dos fuertes golpes que el guardia dio contra la estructura metálica avisaron a Kai que Boris se acercaba. Kai saltó por toda suerte de tubos y obstáculos hasta llegar a su celda y encerrarse en ella, menos de cinco minutos después Boris pasó por allí, en una calculista mirada. Revisó el estado del bicolor, no parecía muy afectado por el encerramiento en la celda. No habían pasado dos días… faltaban más cinco, y todo terminaría, pensó Kuznetzov, satisfecho.

Los cinco días transcurrieron prontamente, Boris visitaba casi todos los días a Kai, casi a la misma hora, y quedaba perplejo al mirar al bicolor. Era imposible que exhibiera tanta buena disposición después de estar allí, los labios de Kai siempre eran rápidos para soltar alguna insolencia y no una súplica, que era lo que deseaba Boris. Hiwatari pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo paseando entre los tubos de las calderas y las tubulaciones de ventilación del barco, mirando de vez en cuando por los respiraderos y enterándose de cosas útiles, como la relación que el pelirrojo llevaba con el peliplatinado y lo detestables que eran, se juntaban apenas para arrancarse unos momentos de placer y nada más, sin demostraciones de cariño de ninguna índole.

Diariamente, también, recogía los alimentos cerca de la caldera, precisamente en la hora que el fogonero de turno iba almorzar y la sala de calderas quedaba vacía. Cualquier resto que dejaba lo arrojaba al horno, así no quedaban evidencias; el saludable aspecto que Kuznetzov veía en Kai era resultado de ese arreglo, y lo que hastiaba de veras al capitán era que Kai presentaba un comportamiento odioso, como si en vez de estar en una celda de castigo se las pasaba en un cuarto de hotel.

El bicolor también veía con cierta regularidad a Max, a quien encontraba en un lugar apartado. El chico rubio hacía sus quehaceres fuera de la vista de los demás, para no despertar sospechas, y por la noche se reunía con el bicolor por pocos minutos, momentos esos que eran apreciadísimos por Kai, quien se sentía regocijado por abrazar al chico, por tenerlo a su lado, por poder acariciarlo, y era tanto más precioso por el corto tiempo que podían estar juntos.

El séptimo día tocó a su fin, Kuznetzov no tenía otra salida que soltar a Kai. El incólume bicolor salió frente a los marineros amontonados a la puerta de los sótanos, no pudieron evitar quedar boquiabiertos ante su presencia; a pesar de estar sucio, no presentaba ninguna secuela de su encerramiento, ninguna herida, ninguna magulladura, ni siquiera un banal resfrío… las contenidas exclamaciones de sorpresa corrieron de una punta a otra, la imponencia del bicolor era comparable a la presencia de un semidiós entre mortales, sin embargo, su mirada recorrió cada uno de sus compañeros, como haciéndolos partícipes de sus penas, y cada uno de los contemplados sintió un temor reverencial por Kai. El último en contemplar fue a Max, quien tímidamente hacía acto de presencia atrás de todos, con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

En los días que se siguieron el único tema que tocaron fue el encierro de Kai y su estoicismo por sobrevivir. Lo aclamaron innumerables veces como un héroe por su resistencia, comenzaron a cederle parte de sus raciones como si de hecho lo necesitara; al bicolor nada de eso le importaba, los últimos días estuvo trabajando lo mínimo posible y sin llamar la atención de nadie, detestaba que lo hicieran blanco de habladurías. Y cada noche, en su muy especial manera, agradecía a Max por todo lo que hizo.

Dos hechos coincidieron en un mismo día para Kai. Después de muchas preguntas, el avergonzado chico confesó que, mientras estaba en la celda, Yuriy lo había maltratado y amenazado si seguía viéndolo. Hiwatari se puso como energúmeno al enterarse del hecho, había jurado liquidar a Yuriy si ponía un dedo siquiera encima de Max, con mucha resolución salió de su camarote para saldar cuentas, a pesar de las súplicas del menor para que no hiciera nada, pues sería peor para él. Mientras iba directo al camarote de Yuriy, pisando fuerte sobre el suelo metálico, cruzó con Rorizmovich, quien lo tomó del brazo y llevó en dirección contraria.

– .¡Ahora no, Rorizmovich!. .¡Tengo cosas para hacer!. – rezongó Kai, intentando zafarse de las manos del otro.

– Negativo. Vienes conmigo a la sala de comunicaciones, vamos conversar – replicó Rorizmovich, sin alterarse.

En su confusión dejó llevarse por el técnico en radiocomunicaciones, atravesando diversos corredores hasta llegar a una estrecha sala donde varios aparatos de radio centelleaban y crepitaban. Hizo que Kai se sentara frente a una mesa, y él se ubicó frente a Hiwatari. Sacó unas hojas de papel de un cajón.

– La cuestión es sencilla, Hiwatari. Vas a marcharte de aquí – anunció Rorizmovich, sin preámbulos.

– .¿C-Cómo?. – dijo Kai, atónito, su enojo se había disipado completamente.

– Varios camaradas están de acuerdo que, si sigues aquí, acabarás mal. Hay suficientes personas en el _Parmeniev_ que tienen consideración por ti, Hiwatari, y creen que la mejor solución es que te marches de aquí. Las disputas que tienes con Ivanov acabarán contigo, créeme. Estás jugando un juego donde el único perdedor serás tú – replicó Rorizmovich – Boris nunca dejará que hagas daño a Ivanov y no pagues por ello. La mejor salida que pensamos fue… sacarte de aquí, a ti y al pequeño – agregó.

– .¿Pero cómo eso será posible?. – cuestionó el bicolor.

– Estamos bordeando las costas del norte de Rusia, en un par de días estaremos lo suficientemente cerca de la tierra. Hice contacto con una radioestación próxima y estuvieron de acuerdo en soltar un pequeño bote por la madrugada, de modo que ustedes dos subirán a ese bote y remarán hasta tierra, allá encontrarán algunas personas que los ayudarán. Está de más decir que Kuznetzov _no_ sabe de este arreglo, así que debes mantener el secreto – dijo Rorizmovich.

El bicolor meneó la cabeza enfáticamente, sin decir palabra.

– Hiwatari, sentiremos falta de ti – dijo lentamente el técnico, con una sonrisa – apenas te deseo buena suerte.

Estrechó con fuerza la mano de Kai antes de retirarse. El estupefacto bicolor no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, ese sería el modo como huirían; miró largamente su entorno y comenzó a reír, desaforadamente, como si aquello fuera una ficción, sería libre otra vez, y nunca, nunca más, lo hallarían, sería feliz… se levantó y con un andar bamboleante volvió a su camarote, con un humor inmejorable. Max se sorprendió de verlo así, cambió de humor tan repentinamente que lo asustaba.

– .¿Qué has hecho con Yuriy?. – preguntó el rubio, azorado al pensar que Kai podría haber golpeado a Yuriy.

– Nada en absoluto – respondió el bicolor, sonriéndole, mientras recogía sus cosas y metía en un maletín.

– .¿N-Nada?. – repitió Max, asombrado - .¿Qué haces?.

– Prepara tus maletas, Max. Vamos largarnos de aquí.

– .¿Q-Qué?.

– Eso que has escuchado. No preguntes cómo será, apenas me seguirás – replicó el bicolor.

La noche siguiente estaba tremendamente oscura, convinieron hacer la fuga cuando la Luna no diera luz suficiente para que sean visibles. Tanto Kai como Max actuaron como siempre a la hora de la cena, sentándose junto con los demás, esperando el tiempo suficiente hasta que todos se retiraran a sus camarotes, cosa favorecida por el hecho de que soplaba un frío inclemente; cerca de la medianoche todos estaban dormidos, el bicolor miraba atentamente por la escotilla de su camarote cuando divisó dos rápidos destellos de linterna sobre un punto específico de la borda. Era el momento exacto.

Tomando sus cosas, Kai y Max salieron a hurtadillas del camarote, dirigiéndose al lugar donde la luz había aparecido. Por la barandilla metálica aparecía una delgada escalerilla de cuerdas, mientras que abajo, casi invisible, un bote de color azul oscuro se movía inquietamente en el mar revuelto. El bicolor indicó a Max para que bajara primero, en ese lapso de tiempo volteó la cabeza hacia el origen de los destellos y vio a Makarov, quien también sonreía en aquel momento. El armero hizo una señal de despedida a Hiwatari, el bicolor correspondió al gesto antes de descolgarse por la barandilla, llegando al bote en el cual esperaba el chico rubio. A pesar de la oscuridad absoluta que reinaba, su único punto de orientación era una débil y parpadeante luz que aparecía en el horizonte, la costa no se veía en la negrura de la noche, pero comenzaron a remar hacia esa dirección. Con muchas dificultades lograban avanzar, las ondas eran terribles en esa época del año, los lanzaba hacia todos los lados; exhaustos, se detuvieron un poco a mitad del camino, observando por última vez la inmensa mole del _Parmeniev_ como una mancha negra contra el fondo azul marino del firmamento, surcando apaciblemente las aguas, alejándose de ellos. La inmensa nave cambió de rumbo, dándole la proa a ambos fugitivos que se afanaron nuevamente por remar, nunca más los verían…

Al día siguiente, cuando pasaron lista de todos los tripulantes, Boris se percató de la falta de dos elementos. Hizo que rastrearan minuciosamente por toda la embarcación, con más énfasis para hallar a Kai, pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado. El desconcertado peliplatinado no tenía respuesta para esa súbita desaparición cuando entró en la sala de comunicaciones y Rorizmovich le proporcionó una.

– Se trata que anoche, alrededor de las doce, el grumete Maximilian Tate cayó por la borda de la embarcación – dijo, sin dejar de escribir en un formulario impreso.

– .¿Se cayó, y después?. – indagó el preocupado capitán.

– Bueno… Hiwatari no pensó dos veces y se arrojó al mar también para rescatar al pequeño, pero como usted sabe, sumergirse en estas aguas heladas resulta fatal. Pedí ayuda a Makarov para sacar a los dos del agua pero fue demasiado tarde. Murieron congelados.

– .¿Murieron?. – repitió Boris, asombrado, como si la noticia lo afectara personalmente.

– En efecto. Bien, acabo de rellenar la ficha del obituario de los dos marineros, firme aquí – dijo Rorizmovich, extendiéndole un legajo y una pluma.

El capitán rubricó las dos copias oficiales que certificaban que Kai Hiwatari y Maximilian Tate, tripulantes del _Parmeniev_, perecieron por _accidente de percurso_, lo cual podía significar muchas cosas pero principalmente quería decir _archivar y después olvidar_. El asombro inicial de Boris Kuznetzov cambió a una satisfacción que brillaba en sus orbes, finalmente se había librado de aquel estorbo…

La primera persona que supo del hecho fue Yuriy, quien quedó transtornado con la noticia. Posteriormente, al medio día, los tripulantes de la embarcación se reunieron para un homenaje póstumo a los dos fallecidos, con derecho a toque solemne de trompeta y salva de veintiún cañonazos. El único que no estaba presente en el acto era el pelirrojo, quien se había retirado a un extremo de la nave, escudriñando ansiosamente el inmenso mar, como si pudiera encontrar a Kai así, en sus mejillas escurrían lágrimas que también caían, una por una, en el mar, de por sí salada por todas las otras muertes lamentadas en las funestas aguas, y que ahora eran más salobras por el silencioso llanto de Yuriy…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Semanas después..._

– Despierta, mi osito de felpa.

– Hmmm… Kai…

– Vamos, si no perderás.

– Déjame dormir… un poquito más…

El bicolor besó repetidamente los labios del menor, pero Max apenas movió graciosamente la nariz y se volteó, enredándose más en las mantas. La noche que tantos meses duraba tocaba a su fin esa misma mañana, era importante no perderla; Kai dio otras leves sacudidas al chico rubio, sin obtener respuesta. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y salió.

Max respiraba quedamente en la cama, bajo una montaña de cobijas, reacio a levantarse tan temprano. Muy en el fondo escuchaba el ruído de unos hachazos, sin duda era Kai cortando leña; se frotó los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse otra vez. Luego de un rato, el rechinido de la puerta indicó que Kai entraba de nuevo, su gabardina crujía cuando lo sacudía del hielo.

– .¿Aún en la cama, Max?. – preguntó Kai.

– Hmmm…

– Sólo por esta vez, tienes que levantarte temprano. Mañana no será necesario – rectificó el bicolor.

– No tengo la culpa de que me hayas exigido tanto la noche pasada – murmuró el ojiazul, adormilado.

– .¡Hey!. No te quejes, a ti también te pareció bueno… - replicó Kai con una sonrisa maliciosa – ahora, levántate.

– Más cinco minutos, Kai… - susurró Max, respirando profundamente – por favor, Kai, saca tu mano de ahí – continuó, al sentir la mano del bicolor deslizándose dentro de sus pantalones de pijama – Kai, ya he dicho que… .¡Kai!. ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!.

Como impulsado por un resorte Max saltó de la cama, completamente despierto ahora, mientras se sacudía frenéticamente los pantalones de pijama, dentro de los cuales Kai había puesto un puñado de nieve y que ahora caían por flocos, escurriéndose hasta los tobillos de Max. El bicolor se ahogó de tanto reír.

– .¿Qué idea fue ésa? – preguntó el rubio, afectando enojo.

– Eso te pasa por ser un niño desobediente – respondió Kai, haciéndole puchero – ahora que ya estás de pie, vístete, falta poco.

El desanimado chico rubio se dejó caer lánguidamente sobre las cobijas amontonadas, suspirando. El bicolor se acercó y lo atrapó en sus brazos, besándolo en su rostro, su cuello y tórax, hacía cosquillas a Max y también comenzó a reír. Mientras lo besaba sus dedos se escurrían por los botones de su pijama, desabotonándolos, de un tirón lo despojó, haciendo lo mismo con los pantalones. Después de sacar otras ropas comenzó a vestirlo de nuevo, afanado en su tarea.

– Kai, no es necesario que lo hagas… yo sé vestirme solo – decía el apenado ojiazul.

– Lo sé. Pero a mí me gusta hacerlo – replicó Kai, sonriendo.

– .¡No soy más un niño!. – rezongó, mientras el bicolor abotonaba su abrigo.

– .¡Claro que eres un niño!. .¡Eres _mi_ niño!. .¡_Mi_ osito de felpa!. – exclamaba Kai, haciendo cosquillas al chico rubio y regocijándose al verlo reír. El bicolor atisbó através de las ventanas – vamos salir – agregó.

Con las manos dadas, Kai y Max salieron afuera, el paisaje era penumbroso y estático. El olor a resina de coníferas era intenso, matizado por el tenue aroma que despedía la chimenea de la cabaña donde ambos vivían ahora. Dando pasos vacilantes sobre la nieve se encaminaron a un gran tronco tumbado, apenas se escuchaba el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas, y el de un río cercano, a punto de deshielarse. El aire seco y frío proporcionaba una visibilidad ilimitada del firmamento, que minuto a minuto cambiaba de colores, pasando del azul oscuro a malváceos tonos, llenando el ambiente de colores dorados, rosáceos y verdosos, el sempiterno cielo estaba despejado, sin una nube que encubriera el espectáculo que ocurría. Kai abrazó a Max, y éste dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del bicolor, ambos extasiados por la paz, el silencio, la tranquilidad y la belleza del despertar del bosque, el cual, por largos meses, había estado dormido.

Al final de cuentas, el primer amanecer siberiano es el más precioso de todos…

(FIN)

* * *

_Y fin! Je! Este debe ser uno de los finales más bien concebidos que se me ha ocurrido... A pesar de que nadie, excepto Lacryma Kismet, tuvo ganas de emitir una opinión favorable o desfavorable sobre esta historia, a mí sí me ha divertido escribir cada línea y me ha gustado el efecto final. Y eso es lo que importa. He dicho._


End file.
